Dieu est cruel et les démons heureux
by Coffee of my Apple
Summary: ButtersxKenny Bunny Contient du Yaoi. Ceci est un Rp' entre un Café et une Pomme C: Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**~.Bonjour, bonjour les petits gens-gens jambons C: Je suis la première à poster et j'aime qu'on me surnomme Quick alors...Faites le `A`!La longueur des chapitres varient en fonction de l'inspiration et j'en suis désolée mais nous allons faire de nôtre mieux, pour donner le plus vite possible, une suite à cette histoire. Je dois dire que je suis toute excitée à l'idée de poster et je suis désolée pour mon français très moyen mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que cette fiction fasse vôtre petit Bonheur ^u^ N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.**~

_ Vôtre petite pomme adorée, Quick._

* * *

Un doux flocon d'été se posait sur le petit nez d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux magnifiquement bleus. Butters, c'était son surnom et que malheureusement tout le monde confondait avec son vrai prénom, Leopold. Il se mit à rire, seul, dans les rues de South park, une charmante ville d'apparence, mais où des phénomènes tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres se produisaient. Ses parents lui avaient ordonné, aussi sévèrement soit il, d'aller faire quelques courses. Peut être allait-il avoir la chance de voir un de ses amis. Seul Dieu pouvait lui-en donner l'honneur, jugeant si il avait été assez gentil pour ça. -ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait.- Soudainement, il se fit violemment expulsé contre un mur mais il n'en fut pas surprit. Cartman, son sois-disant meilleur ami. Butters ne ressentait ni haine, ni amour pour lui. Il ne savait pas, alors il tâchait d'être toujours gentil avec lui. Son agresseur enleva son bonnet et le posa sur la tête du petit blond:

-Tu n'est pas bien costaud, petit gay.  
-B-...Bonjour Eric!Jolie journée aujourd'hui, hein?  
-La ferme Butters, file-moi ton fric, j'en ai plus besoin que toi.  
-Mais mes parents vont me-...  
-Ta gueule, j'ai dit!

L'enrobé retourna le maigrichon sur le dos, lui brisant le poignet et partit en courant avec son argent à la main. Le pauvre petit bonhomme, ne savait plus quoi faire, alors il resta là, allongé dans la neige, en regardait son poignet qui lui procurait un mal de chien. Il ne voulait pas se plaindre, sinon ses parents allaient le traiter le punir, et il n'aimait pas se faire punir, même si il savait qu'il l'avait "chercher", comme il disait. Le froid plantait ses crocs dans sa peau de pêche, blanche comme neige. Il fermait les yeux, n'attendant plus que Dieu le sorte de là. Et vite, s'il vous plait, et il promit d'être plus gentil la prochaine fois.


	2. A la recherche de Butters!

**A moi ! A moi de poster :D**

**Bon alors moi c'est le Café, mais appelez moi comme vous voulez, Nodoka, Voudka ou autre ça m'est égal C: Voici ma petite partie (oui tout à coup je trouve ça petit comme texte), pourtant j'avais été drôlement inspirée é.è Bon en tout cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Perché en haut d'un mur, un jeune homme à la belle chevelure blonde vénitienne observait sa petite ville recouverte d'une légère neige matinal. Comme toujours Kenny avait déjà en tête ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée et bien que comme d'habitude il savait que l'ennui serait au rendez vous, le beau pervers savait aussi très bien que toutes les choses cool se trouvait à Denver et il n'avait ni l'envie, ni les moyens de se payer un taxi qui l'emmènerais à 100 km de chez lui. Il resterait donc à glander toute la journée en reluquant le fessier des quelques belles femmes qui passeront devant lui. Une personne normal aurait vite été lassé par cette routine, mais pas Kenny, alors il fixait une des petites ruelles sombres de son ghetto et soupirait de temps en temps espérant qu'une chose totalement extraordinaire se produise, comme dans son enfance.  
Tout à coup quelque chose vint violemment heurter sa jambe et faillit le faire tomber à la renverse. Le blond sauta alors sur le sol et aperçu Cartman qui se tenait à présent à quelque mètre de lui complètement essoufflé.

-Qu'est c'tu fout là mec ? T'as encore racketté le pauvre Butters ou quoi ?  
-Mêle toi de ton cul McCormick !  
-Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à l'avoir encore martyrisé sinon tu je te refais la gueule gros lard.  
-Putain mais Kenny ! T'es mon meilleur pote !  
-Cartman je te conseil de partir tout de suite...

Eric déglutit lentement et prit ses jambes à son cou. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter aux McCormick, même Cartman n'osait plus se foutre de la gueule de Kenny depuis la 4ème -le grand blond s'était fait une réputation de pur "Bad Boy" et attirait bon nombre de prétendantes-.  
Après que son ancien "ami" soit parti, il partit à la recherche du petit blond. Kenneth alla d'abord sonner chez ses parents.

-Bonjour madame Stotch !  
-Bonjour Kenny, qu'est ce qu'y t'amène ici ?  
-J'aimerais parler à Butters.  
-Oh ! Je suis désolé Léopold n'est pas à la maison, il est allé faire quelques courses pour nous !  
-Mince... Bon hé bien je repasserais plus tard. Au revoir madame !  
-Au revoir Kenny !

Quand la porte fut refermé un pincement d'inquiétude pour son blond préféré le fit froncer des sourcils. En espérant que Cartman ne lui ai pas fait de mal ! Il se remit à marcher -on pourrait presque appeler ça courir- dans les rues en espérant trouver la moindre trace de Léopold. Le blond vénitien criait son nom dans les rues de South Park, attendant une réponse de sa part.


	3. Morsure d'hiver

**Coucou, c'est re-la petite pomme ^A^ Oui ce chapitre est court mais aussi on poste vite!Merci beaucoup de lire cette Fanfic'-Rp' C':**

_Vôtre petite pomme adorée, Quick_

* * *

Butters s'était mit à fredonner tout doucement, une petite comptine que lui chantait sa mère quand il était encore tout jeune et innocent. -malgré qu'il soit toujours innocent-. Si doucement, de sa petite voix encore enfantine, que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, non personne. De toute façon, Dieu l'avait puni et si il devait souffrir seul, il si plierait. La tristesse le fit pleurer ainsi que la douleur que lui provoquait sa peau gelée. Il cacha son visage, tout enfoui par la neige qui l'entourait. Tellement de neige, c'était joli, magnifique même mais qu'est ce que c'était froid et brutal au contact. Tout ce qui est beau n'est pas forcément délicat, c'est ce qu'il avait certainement apprit, aujourd'hui. Entre ses sanglots, un cri parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Kenny, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il le voit pleurer. Il allait l'inquiéter, et il ne voulait pas ça. Mais pourquoi le jeune homme criait son nom si fort...?Leopold se releva comme il le pouvait, et alors que ses jambes flageolaient d'une façon piteuse, il aperçu la silhouette de son ami. Il eût un pincement au cœur, et se mit à sourire d'une façon plus niaise que possible mais que ses larmes à l'aspect cristallin trahissaient. D'une voix frêle, il se mit à crier le plus fort possible en faisait de grands gestes des mains pour qu'il le remarque:

-K-..Kenny, je suis là!


	4. Retrouvailles sous pression

Kenny sentait l'inquiétude le gagner, Butters était peut être entrain de pleurer ou de souffrir à cause d'Eric et il ne l'avait pas protégé. Il se pouvait aussi qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, mais il voulait en être sûr. Ses cris se perdait dans le silence de la petite ville du Colorado, mais le grand blond ne perdait pas espoir, tant que Leopold n'était pas avec lui il continuerait à s'époumoner.  
Tout à coup, un doux son parvint à ses oreilles. Kenny se retourna alors et aperçut Butters, là, le corps trempé par la neige fondu. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du pervers mais il fut éphémère, à première vu il allait très bien mais en s'approchant, Kenneth vit de petites larmes coulant le long du visage parfait de son ami. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur, cette scène lui brisait le coeur... Maintenant son coeur était emplit de tristesse et de colère envers l'enfoiré qui avait osé s'en prendre à son petit ange. Délicatement, Kenny sera le corps de Butters contre le sien et caressa sa belle chevelure.

-Dis moi qui t'a fait ça Butters...


	5. Promesse Eternelle

**Salut les gens-gens jambons ;w; N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça nous incite à continuer et à nous améliorer w Merci en tout cas merci de lire cette fanfic', c'est ma première à vrai dire. Bonne lecture C:**

_Vôtre petite pomme adorée, Quick_

* * *

Butters fût surpris par la réaction soudaine et si affectueuse de son ami ce qui fit apparaître sur son visage, d'innombrables tâches de rougeurs. Le corps de Kenny lui apportait chaleur et réconfort à la fois, il aimait tellement ça. Il se sentait bien, mais sa tristesse ne disparaissait pas pour autant. Il leva enfin son visage , dès alors blottit contre le torse du beau et grand blond, et le regardait de ses yeux rougis par les larmes, tentant d'afficher un sourire parfait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son visage se décomposa littéralement en une mou rempli de tristesse. Des larmes coulaient à flots de ses grands yeux bleus, tant dis qu'il sanglotait , tentant en vain d'articuler de simples paroles.

-Je ne dois p-pas pleurer...C'est Dieu qui me p-..punit...J'ai été méchant, o-oui, très...!Cartman a juste-...

Il couina à la douleur que lui provoquait son poignet quand il osait le bouger. Il ne continua pas sa phrase, il ne voulait pas. Il fallait qu'il aille chercher des pommes comme lui avait demander sa mère. Sinon, il allait être puni, et si il était puni, il n'allait plus voir ses autres amis et surtout...Kenny. Il fixait le "Bad boy" d'un manière suppliante. On aurait presque dit un agneau. -ou plus mignon encore.- Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il bégaya quelques mots à l'oreille de Kenny:

-Ne me l-laisse pas, s'il te p-plait...


	6. Bonne nuit Butters

**GENS-GEEENS JAMBONS!Je crois que vous commencez à me reconnaître maintenant `A`Le Café n'écrit pas de commentaires parce qu'elle est pas douée à ça, Ehehee.~ Moi j'aime bien et c'est comme-ci on était ami, heiiin cher lecteur w ?**

_Vôtre petite pomme adorée, Quick_

* * *

Butters s'arrêta et ne suivit pas son ami. Il recula de quelques pas, puis resta sur place, tremblant de froid. Désespérément, il s'entoura lui-même de ses bras en quête de chaleur, mais ses habits étaient bel et bien trempés d'une eau si glaciale que ça lui en donnait le tournis. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas être avec Kenneth mais, il ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui au plus vite ou ses parents allaient s'inquiéter pour lui, et pour rien au monde, il ne voulait ça. Il ne voulait de mal à personne d'ailleurs. Le "Bad boy" allait surement faire du mal à Cartman et tout ça à cause de lui mais il ne voulait pas ça. Il sécha ses larmes du revers de la main et supplia son ami:

-S'il te plait, Kenny, ne fais pas de mal à Eric, il voulait juste me faire comprendre que j'ai été méchant. Très méchant. Et je ne veux pas être méchant...

Il soupira, et sourit en remarquant le grand halo que produisait son souffle encore étonnamment chaud dans l'air au froid mordant de South park. Il fit demi-tour en direction de sa maison, et commença à marcher. Plus il avançait, plus sa tête lui tournait. Son corps ne lui faisait plus mal tout à coup, de toute façon, ses nerfs étaient trop engourdis par le froid pour détecter quoique ce soit. Il devait rentrer chez lui, mais il se sentit, tout à coup, partir. C'était une sensation plutôt agréable, ce noir soudain, comme si il venait de simplement s'endormir, oui c'était ça. Aussi doucement que cela puisse paraître, il s'évanouit, laissant la neige prendre un peu plus possession de son corps. Il souriait malgré tout. Ça ne pouvait qu'être un rêve étrange...

Nombreux étaient les fils reliés au petit corps de Leopold. Sur son visage d'ange était affiché un sourire, si doux, si mignon, qu'on aurait pût se demander si il était vraiment humain. Autour de lui était délicatement posé des couvertures toutes aussi blanches les unes que les autres. La chambre sentait violemment le détergent ou autres produits à l'odeur si étouffante, qu'on en aurait presque la nausée. Mais le petit blond continuait à sourire dans un sommeil paisible malgré le dur fait qu'il soit à l'hôpital. Oui, il continuait à sourire. Une étreinte chaleureuse lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux si bleus qui reflétaient une innocence et une naïveté enfantine. Il regarda sa main entrelacée entre celle de quelqu'un d'autre et leva les yeux vers la personne concernée.


	7. Le destin de Butters

Kenny avait été paniqué par la scène qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux. Le corps pâle du petit blond s'était littéralement effondré dans la neige tel un pantin désarticulé et sans réfléchir le grand blond se précipita vers lui. Il souleva délicatement Butters et le prit dans ses bras, de la même manière qu'un petit enfant. Par chance Léopold était vraiment léger pour son âge -pas qu'il soit anorexique, non il était juste mince et il avait plus la corpulence d'une fille que d'un garçon- et c'était un véritable avantage pour Kenny quand il fut question de l'emmener à l'hôpital.  
Il courut donc vers le grand bâtiment et ce ne fut que quand il arriva en face de la porte qu'il hésita à entrer. Il savait ce qui se trouvait là dedans, et il n'avait pas envie de revoir tout ça. Les grands couloirs qui mènent à d'immense chambre complètement vide à l'exception d'une petite télé fixée en haut du mur et d'un petit lit où l'on vous fait patienter le temps qu'un docteur incompétent vienne vous diagnostiquer un cancer aux lieu d'un rhume. Que dire de plus sur cet hôpital mis à part que vous ne pourrez jamais trouver pire ? Bien sûr Kenny voulait que Butters soit rétabli, et c'est bien la seule chose qui le poussa à franchir le seuil de la porte. Personne ne fut surpris de le voir ici, à force c'était presque sa deuxième maison, il même une chambre réservé ce qui lui évitait de rester à glander dans la salle d'attente. Kenneth connaissait le chemin et ils furent vite arrivé dans la pièce où il déposa le corps fragile de son ami sur son grand lit. Il rabattit la couverture sur Butters et partit chercher le docteur qui arriva dans la minute. Le médecin examina rapidement le petit blondinet et revint voir Kenny pour lui faire son rapport.

-Ne t'en fais pas ton ami n'a rien, il lui faut juste un peux te repos. Il s'était déplacé le poignet et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du choc ou d'autre chose mais il s'est vidé de ses forces.  
-Quand pourra-t-il sortir docteur ?  
-Je pense que quand il se sera réveillé et qui se sentira mieux il pourra s'en aller.

Le blond acquiesça et retourna auprès de Butters qui bien que mal en point gardait son éternel sourire d'ange collé aux lèvres. Le docteur avait enlevé ses vêtements trempés par la neige fondu à Léopold et lui avait mit un ensemble blanc bordé de bleu. Kenny soupira en voyant dans quel état était le pauvre Butters, il ne méritait pas ça, lui qui était si gentil, si généreux, si... Parfait. Il serra la main de son ami dans la sienne et s'approcha de son oreille.

-Pauv' Butters... Tu demande jamais rien à personne et pourtant tout le monde s'acharne sur toi... Tu crois tout le temps que quand tu es puni c'est parce que tu as été méchant ou autre alors qu'on ne peut pas faire plus gentil que toi...

Kenny déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Léopold et le serra dans ses bras. Là il était si bien...


	8. Méchant garçon

-Kenny...Tu est là, avec moi...

Il se défit lentement de l'étreinte du grand blond et lui retira sa capuche. Il détaillait le beau visage de son ami avec une telle précision, que son esprit n'arrivait plus à suivre. Instinctivement il posa sa main sur la joue de son sauveur et rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leur front se touchent. Un tel acte de sa part le fit rougir. Il ne devait pas faire ça, ce n'était pas bien. Il avait certainement atteint la pudeur de Kenneth et il ne pouvait pas, pourtant c'était tellement tentant. Avec lui, il se sentait tellement en sécurité et son cœur lui faisait des chatouilles particulièrement agréables, mais toutes ses filles qui couraient après son bel ami. Il ne pouvait pas, sinon Dieu allait le punir et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se laissa tomber dans son matelas et regardait Kenny, encore affaibli:

-Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, Kenn-...McCornick. Tu as certainement mieux à faire que d'être avec un méchant garçon comme moi. Oui!

Il se prenait lui même d'une violente étreinte comme se punir et se tortillait légèrement de son corps aux aspects efféminés, sous des tonnes et des tonnes de couettes au blanc trop pur.


	9. Odeur de Pomme

Kenny attrapa le bras du petit blond et le regarda sérieusement dans les yeux.

-Arrête d'être si dur avec toi même Butters, tu la personne la plus gentille et innocente que je connaisse...

Il ébouriffa la tignasse de son ami et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il arrivait à lui faire de l'effet, et il comptais bien en profiter. Kenny approcha son visage près de celui de Léopold et resta quelques secondes à l'observer, c'était la seule personne que le grand blond convoité depuis longtemps. Pour tout dire, il s'était découvert une forte attirance pour Butters à ses 12 ans, au début il reniait ses sentiments mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était bel et bien bisexuel. Il fut rassurer de découvrir par la suite que Stan & Kyle n'étaient pas de simples amis -et donc qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des attirances pour un homme-.  
Kenny prit le visage du petit blond entre ses mains et se mit à caresser ses douces joues avec ses pouces, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes rien que pour savourer délicieuse odeur qu'il dégageait, une senteur sucrée avec ce petit goût acidulé... Une odeur de pomme. Une odeur de Butters. Kenneth poussa un long soupire et ouvrit les paupières. Il mit alors sa tête au niveau du coup du petit et embrassa tendrement sa peau.

-Aaah... Tu sens vraiment bon tu sais ? J'ai presque envie de te bouffer !


	10. Odeur Pimenté

**MERCI MERCI LES GENS-GENS JAMBONS!Plus de 130 vues en moins de deux jours, c'est super ;w; Moi qui avait parié que je ferai un dessin si on arrivait à plus de 100 vues -je n'y croyais pas du tout- et bien je vais me mettre toute suite au travail `A`Je sais les chapitres sont petits mais comme je l'ai expliqué, on ne peut pas faire des grandes réponses dans un Rp' C': Mais comme on poste vite, ça compense \o/ ! Je posterais le dessin quand il sera fini.~**

_Vôtre petite pomme préférée, Quick._

* * *

Butters rougissait de plus belle. Il se trouvait dans l'une des situations les plus embarrassantes depuis ses 16 ans d'existence. Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, il se mit à pousser des petits gémissements suppliants incompréhensibles qui cachait un plaisir intensément...bon , oui, c'était le mot exact. Il sentait à son tour, l'odeur du grand blond; de violentes brûlures suivit d'un arôme enivrant et épicé attaquaient ses narines. Tout ce mélange produisait en lui quelque chose de magique, tel était le parfum de Kenny, semblable à celui du piment :

-Toi aussi, tu sens très bon, tu sais. J'aime beaucoup ce parfum "spice"...

Il glissa délicatement ces fins et délicats doigts sous les tonnes d'habits de son ami, créant ainsi une nouvelle sorte d'étreinte passionnelle. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais tout était si soudain et tentant. Il respirait à grandes bouchées, sentant son pou s'accélérer vivement. Il caressait sensuellement le dos musclé de Kenny, scrutant de ses mains malignes, chaque musculature de ce corps si parfait. Il en voulait plus, bien plus même. Tout ceci le rendait si euphorique, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il n'était plus lui-même. Toutes ses années à se convaincre que jamais le "Bad boy" et lui deviendraient bien plus que de simples amis. Puis il pensa à toutes ses filles dont le beau blond s'était simplement débarrassées après les avoir-...Non! Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça, en plus il était encore puceau et il voulait le faire avec la bonne personne; une personne qui l'aimerai sincèrement d'un amour réciproque. Mais aux yeux du beau blond, il n'allait certainement qu'être un simple objet et il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait juste être aimé. Petit à petit, Il lâcha toute emprise qu'il avait sur Kenneth et le repoussa à une distance plus responsable, les larmes aux yeux:

-Je ne veux pas être ton objet. Je veux seulement être aimé...! Désolé Kenny mais je ne veux pas...

Il se sentait, malgré tout, encore assez faible et se mit à fixer vaguement le produit qui se déversait peu à peu dans son sang grâce à un des fils reliant une poche d'additifs à son bras. Son esprit était plus confus que jamais. Toutes ses choses arrivaient si soudainement à son goût, il avait attendu tant d'années, il l'avait aimé depuis si longtemps mais il s'était raisonné à l'évidence que le pervers ne pouvait être gay. Alors pourquoi maintenant? Et puis pourquoi lui?Il prit les couvertures, les arrachant presque, et s'en servit pour se recouvrir totalement, cachant sa mou confuse. Devait-il lui poser mille et une questions? L'attente dura des dizaines de minutes mais aussi étonnement que cela puisse paraître...Butters s'était endormi. On pût s'en rendre compte à en entendre ses petits ronflements.

* * *

_"**spice**" = c'est épicé en anglais mais il y a aussi une référence à la musique "Spice!" de Len Kagamine de Vocaloid, même si sa version n'est pas ma préférée uwu. Ban-…j'arrête d'étaler ma science comme de la confiture ~`×`~_


	11. Pleur d'un Sommeil

Kenny grimaça. Pourquoi le repoussait-t-il sans arrêt ? Lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour conquérir rien qu'un peu son petit coeur, il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-t-il fait de mal ? Oui il avait couché avec bon nombres de filles sans ressentir le moindre sentiment à leur égard, mais là c'était différent. Butters était tout ce qu'il désirait dans ce monde et il ne voulait que son bien. Certes si il le pouvait il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus mais après tout c'était Kenny et il était comme ça, c'était un pervers et il ne changerait jamais. Et maintenant son pauvre coeur venait de se prendre un énorme claque. Son estomac se noua ainsi que sa gorge et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il manquait plus que ça, maintenant il allait pleurer comme un enfant. Le blond vénitien se mordit la lèvre et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Un million de questions se bousculait dans sa tête et plus à chaque vois qu'une nouvelle arrivait, il sanglotait plus fort.

-Pourquoi...

Kenneth avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs de la pièce. Si Léopold pensait qu'il n'était qu'un pervers qui voulait abuser de lui c'était surement qu'il ne valait pas mieux que ça. Et puis de toute façon comment un être parfait aurait put ressentir une quelconque attirance pour lui ? Kenny McCormick, le plus pauvre de South Park, le pervers qui s'est fait la moitié des filles de l'établissement, un bon à rien comme son père.  
Il sentait les chaudes larmes couler le long de ses joues pour venir s'écraser dans la paume de sa main. Sa lèvre saigné et pour cause, il la mordait tellement fort que ses dent avait fini percé la fine peau. Kenny se sentait perdu et ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il devait faire, alors il attendait en sanglotant à côté du lit dans lequel Butters reprenait des forces.


	12. Voyage soudain

Un silence perturbé par les nombreux sanglots du McCornick et les petits ronflements du petit Butters, l'odeur des deux hommes se mélangeant élégamment dans cette salle vétuste, leurs deux corps de nouveaux séparés...Une sensation pesante s'était dés alors formé dans cette simple chambre d'hôpital. Les heures furent atrocement longues, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement presque sinistre. Dans l'entre-porte, on pût apercevoir la mère Stotch en pleurs. Elle se contentait de rester là à observer son petit ange endormi. Elle tenta d'articuler, en l'honneur de Kenny, quelques mots d'une voix brisée par de violents sanglots:

-Tu est le meilleur ami de Leopold, non?Kenny McCornick, c'est ça?

Rien que de prononcer le prénom de son fils la faisait sangloter de plus belle. Elle accourait au chevet du petit blond et déposa un paquet en carton rempli de pommes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. De nombreuses larmes de la dame coulaient malheureusement sur les peaux scientillantes de certaines pommes aux couleurs estivales. Elle se décida enfin à regarder Kenny dans les yeux et murmura, tout de même assez fort pour qu'il l'entende:

-Kenny...Son père et moi nous devons partir à Hawaï en urgence. Je sais que c'est très soudain mais-...Butters nous parle très fréquemment de toi, comme quoi tu t'occupes beaucoup de lui. Et puis tu comptes énormément pour Butters. ..Alors-...

Une voix masculine ressemblant fortement à la voix du père Stotch venait de faire son apparition tel un écho dans la chambre:

-Chérie, dépêche-toi!On va rater l'avion!

La mère avait l'air plus désespéré que jamais. Elle prit la main du grand blond et lui glissa la clé de leur maison dans sa main puis elle le prit par les épaules, le fixant de ces yeux suppliants:

-S'il te plait, acceptes de t'occuper de Butters...Je te fais confiance.

Le père entrait désormais en furie dans la chambre, prenant violemment sa femme par les cheveux. Il lui hurlait des injures à la figure sans se soucier de Kenny ou de son fils. Insultes et menaces fusaient désormais, déchirant le calme qui s'était formé dans la chambre. Tout se passa si vite. Le personnel fit vite sortir le couple de la chambre, mais le brouhaha n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Le cri de la femme et de l'homme formaient à aux deux, un parfait carnage de sons et d'hurlements. Toute cette violence. Tout ce bruit inutile. Le visage du parfait petit ange en fut déformé et il se leva en sursaut de son lit, où mille fils le retenait. Sa voix déchira ce brouhaha comme un éclair:

-Papa!Maman!

Puis plus rien. Le silence était bel et bien revenu aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé. Visiblement, ses parents étaient partis sans qu'il n'ait pût leur parler. Il crut alors avoir, rêver, ne serait-ce qu'une illusion que la voix de ses parents? Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas qu'elle était cette situation. Il détailla son ami en pleurs avec une mou d'incompréhension. S'approchant doucement de lui, il se glissa dans ses bras. Chaleureusement, il fixait Kenneth de ses grands et beaux yeux bleus, lui demandant innocemment:

-Que se passe t-il, Kenny...?Pourquoi tu pleures?

Puis il vit des pommes posées sur sa commode et il prit, après un choix longuement mûri, la plus belle de toutes les pommes, une de couleur rouge et l'offrit à son bel ami. Il avait plutôt hâte que son ami réponde à toutes ses questions, ignorant totalement sa situation actuelle. Il ne se doutait pas du tout du départ de ses parents, ni de l'amour que le blond lui portait. Butters était tellement naïf. Il rajouta de sa voix enfantine:

-Je crois que j'ai un peu trop dormi, Ahaa.

Il souriait à son ami innocemment et lui sécha ses larmes du revers de la main.


	13. Opportunité, yeeeah

Kenny était resté bouche bée devant tout ce qui venait de ce passer, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les parents de Butters étaient déjà partis. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout comprendre mais il avait très bien compris qu'à présent il était responsable de leur fils. Il ne savait pas exactement pendant combien de temps, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire ! Plus le grand blond pouvait passer de temps avec Leopold, mieux c'était. D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, mme. Stoch lui avait donné la clef de sa maison pour qu'il y retourne quand le blondinet irait mieux. C'est ce qu'il comptais faire, mais pas tout de suite, pour l'instant il était si bien avec lui qu'il n'osait même pas bouger.

-Tes parents sont partis à Hawaï et m'ont demandé de rester avec toi. Il faut qu'on rentre chez toi d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Il remua la clef sous le nez du petit blond et le serra contre lui. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, Kenny manquait cruellement d'affection, depuis que sa mère avait mit fin à ses jours il plus personne ne lui avait ouvert son coeur. Son père se droguait et buvait toujours autant -si ce n'est pas plus- et se défoulait constamment sur ses pauvres enfants.  
Il plongea alors son nez dans la chevelure d'or du petit ange et prit une grande bouffée d'air. A croire qu'il ne se lasserait jamais du doux parfum qu'il dégageait. Il se recula un petit peu, prit la pomme et sourit légèrement à Butters avant de la croquer. Le goût sucré se mélangea à celui du sang de sa lèvre encore irritée. Kenneth ferma les yeux pour apprécier la douce saveur du fruit, c'était la même que la peau du petit blond. Il avala sa bouchée, ouvrit les paupières et tendit la pomme à Leopold en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

-Tiens, mange, tu en as plus besoin que moi !

Il embrassa son front et mit fin à l'étreinte à contre coeur. Il ramassa la poche où se trouvait les vêtements trempés de son ami et enleva son T-shirt blanc et le tendit à Butters pour qu'il change de haut. Il referma sa veste fétiche sur son torse parfait et se dirigea vers la porte en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

-Viens ! On rentre chez toi !


	14. Sortie imminenteDes problèmes?

**Eheheee, on a déjà préparé les chapitres suivants mais je crois qu'on va vous laissez poiroter au chapitre 16 pendant disons une semaine ou quatre jours \o/ Histoire de laisser un peu de suspense et surtout, d'avoir des chapitres en réserves. Si on vous donnait tout en même temps ça ne serait pas drôle C: Quand on reviendra Café et moi, je posterais un beau de dessin de Bunny, promis w !On vous promet un plein d'action et d'adrénaline pour la suite. Merci de lire cette Fanfic' et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

_Vôtre petite pomme adorée, Quick_

* * *

Butters n'avait pas l'air de trop soucier de ces parents. Il était plutôt content de passer du bon temps avec son ami. Kenny était si gentil avec lui, il l'aimait beaucoup. Il était comme un grand frère pour lui. Mais quelque chose faisait qu'il ne le considérait pas comme sa famille, tel un amour fraternel. Son amour pour le grand blond dépassait l'entendement, il l'aimait comme un prince aimant sa princesse. Butters n'avait jamais eût un grand succès au près des filles à cause de son physique efféminé et de ses petites manières qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de différent que les gens insultaient souvent de "gay" ou "pédale" ou encore "tapette". Il se fichait de tout ça, il avait l'habitude et puis tant qu'il était avec McCornick, il se fichait du reste. Il était tellement bien avec lui, alors pourquoi se soucier de problèmes aussi insignifiants?La vue du torse du "Bad boy" le sortit complètement de ses pensées et il se mit à rougir, détallant le vêtement de son ami avec de grands yeux. Il bégayait quelques mots en prenant le T-shirt:

-M-merci, Kenny mais...Tu ne devrais pas, sinon c'est toi qui risque d'attraper froid!

Il hésita un peu avant de mettre de T-shirt puis il regardait ses mains en rougissant. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça pour lui? Il ne savait pas mais cela lui réchauffait profondément le cœur. Plongeant sa main dans la sacoche où ses vêtements mouillés reposaient, il en sortit une boite de pansements Hello Kitty. Délicatement, il s'enlevait avec une mou de dégoût, la perfusion qui résidait alors dans son bras, veillant à vite déposer un petit pansement de son héroïne préférée sur sa plaie. Il commençait à se déshabiller devant son ami, mais tellement la gêne était grande, il enfila en vitesse le t-shirt qu'il lui avait gentiment prêter. Son corps n'était pas aussi musclé et magnifique que celui de son bel ami, non, il était plutôt fin avec une peau délicate et encore si blanche. Seul ses articulations donnait du relief à son torse. Dans des gestes brusques, il refit son lit et prit sa sacoche, tâchant de cacher son visage rougis par la honte. Il s'avança vers le grand blond et lui prit la main comme un enfant:

-J-je crois qu'on peut y aller...Merci de prendre soin de moi au faite. Je suis sur que tu as mieux à faire.

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami bien trop grand pour lui. Bien sur que lui-même aurait voulu l'embrasser autre part mais quelque chose l'en empêchait sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Malgré tout, le petit ange continuait à orner son magnifique sourire.


	15. Evènement à risque

Kenny avait détourné son regard -a contre coeur- du corps de son ami en voyant son gène. Il était tout le contraire du grand blond sur ce point là, lui n'était vraiment pas pudique et se baladait souvent en caleçon chez lui et cela ne choquait absolument pas son entourage. Il faut dire que le "Bad boy" avait été gâté par la nature, il avait un visage et un corps parfait, des capacités intellectuels hors du commun. Le seul problème ? C'était un McCormick, où comme Cartman dirait "la raclure de la société", ceux qui ne font que se saouler la gueule toute la journée.  
Le baiser que déposa Butters sur sa joue le sortit de ses pensées. Il serra la main du petit blond dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans le siens avant de commencer à marcher dans le petit couloir de l'hôpital. Il ne pu s'empêcher de fixer le pansement du jeune homme, un petit sourire amusé apparu sur son visage. Il ne changerait donc jamais !

-Franchement Butters, y a rien qui me rend plus heureux que de passer du temps avec toi.

Il avait longtemps hésité avant de parler, il avait peur d'avoir été trop direct avec lui mais c'était fait, il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait en ce moment. Kenneth regarda par terre et quand ils furent arriver à l'accueil, le grand blond annonça leur départ et ils se dirigèrent vers la sorti. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les petites rues de South Park et finirent par arriver devant la maison du blondinet, Kenny s'avança, ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Butters en premier -Pour jeter un coup d'oeil discret sur le derrière du petit-. La maison n'avait pas beaucoup changé en 7 ans, il y avait toujours la même peinture vert pomme qui ornait les murs du petit salon ainsi que la photo de famille que le grand blond adorait regarder. La frimousse de Leopold lui rappelait à quel point il était naïf et innocent. C'était pour cela que Kenny se sentait obligé de le protéger de ce monde de brute, il n'était pas et ne serait jamais prêt à affronter la violence et la cruauté des hommes. Il fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées quand il remarqua que Butters n'était plus dans le salon. Il l'appela plusieurs fois puis s'effondra sur le canapé, il était surement allé se chercher un petit truc à grignoter.  
Quelques minutes passèrent et toujours rien, le grand blond fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la chambre du petit blond. Il entendait comme une légère mélodie provenant de la pièce, une mélodie enfantine qui vous rentre dans la tête pour ne plus en sortir. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait faire derrière cette porte.* Kenneth posa sa main sur la poignée et eu un long moment d'hésitation, il savait que ce n'était pas bien d'entrer sans toquer dans la chambre de quelqu'un mais là c'était vraiment trop tentant, il voulait savoir ce qui ce passait dans cette pièce, après tout, il ne pouvait rien trouver d'embarrassant dans la chambre de son petit ange. Ni une, ni deux, il appuya sa main sur la poignée de porte et poussa. C'est dans ce genre de moment que l'on se dit que l'on aurait mieux fait de toquer avant d'entrer...

* Pas de pensées perverses s'il vous plait C:


	16. Adieu V

**Bonjour, bonjour les gens-gens jambons w !Petit retour avec la suite qui est à mon goût très osée ;A; .~**

_Vôtre petite pomme adorée, Quick._

* * *

Butters était totalement sous l'emprise de Cartman. Un foulard à la couleur jaunâtre bloquait toutes ses plaintes. Le goût du tissu était répugnant, telle de la sueur mélangée à de l'ail, s'imprégnant dans les moindres recoins de sa bouche. Il en avait même des remontées acides. Des menottes le retenaient prisonniers par les pieds jusqu'aux mains. Il était bel et bien sous le contrôle de son agresseur qu'il le veuille ou non. C'était si étrange, ses va-et-vient que produisaient les mains d'Eric sur cette partie si...intime. Lui-même, il ne se l'était jamais fait. Tous ses amis l'avaient fait au moins une fois, mais lui, n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. De toute façon, il était obligé de se laisser faire, bien sur contre son gré. En plus, il lui faisait plus mal que de bien, il l'irritait. Eric était si brutal avec lui. Le petit blond sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, pour cause, on touchait à son intimité, à quelque chose qu'il n'osait révéler à personne, même pas Kenny. Faire de telles choses, il ne le voulait pas, lui. Il priait Dieu de le sauver de cette situation. Il ne voulait pas, non. La douce mélodie qui se jouait à ses oreilles, c'était celle d'Hello Kitty provenant d'une boite à musique électronique au ton rose bobon, celle que lui avait offerte ses parents à l'anniversaire de ses 7 ans, mais ce n'était pas dans un moment pareil qu'il voulait entendre cette musique. Pourquoi Eric ressentait-il ce besoin de le violer?Ce n'était pas bien. Peut être que Dieu lui avait demander alors il devait si plier, lui aussi. Puis il pensa à Kenny, qui devait se trouver sans nouvelle depuis déjà un bon bout de temps, et c'est là qu'il eût une lueur d'espoir. Il allait certainement le sortir de cette situation, oui!Mais c'était égoïste de toujours compter sur la même personne. Il fallait qu'il se débrouille tout seul pour une fois. Le petit blond décida de faire tout son possible pour se tirer d'un tel embarra mais Cartman prit le dessus et retira en l'espace d'un instant, le foulard pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ce n'était ni bon, ni agréable. Les larmes du petit ange se déversaient tel un torrent sur son visage déformé par la peur. Il pleurait de toute l'eau de son corps, il voulait juste être heureux, qu'on le laisse tranquille pour une fois. C'est alors que Cartman s'arrêta et fixait la porte d'entrée avec frayeur. Kenny, il venait juste d'entrer, mais avec une expression que j'avais il n'avait encore orné. Eric avait l'air effrayé, tellement effrayé. Il savait que McCornick serait là pour me venger et qu'avec lui, pas de limite. Son poids sur le ventre maigrichon de Butters lui donnait la nausée, mais en même temps, il était sauvé. Leopold se permit de pleurer tout fort, murmurant des prières incompréhensibles. Il était gêné certes qu'on l'est surprit dans un tel acte qu'il n'avait pas souhaité mais en même temps, il était reconnaissant à Dieu, à Kenneth.


	17. Épine de rose et compagnie

Le beau sourire de Kenny se décomposa en un visage horrifié. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, ce qu'il voyait était bien réel, Cartman était entrain de violer Butters. Il fut soudain prit par de violente nausées. Comment avait-t-il osé faire ça ? Il fit grincer ses dents puis s'avança vers l'immonde personnage, il le saisit par le col de son T-shirt et le plaqua violemment contre un mur. Il foudroyait du regard son ennemi, la mâchoire serrée. Pas un mot ne sortait de leurs bouches. La peur s'était emparé de l'un et la colère noir de l'autre. Qu'allait faire Kenny ? Le frapper ? Eric espérait que non. Comment aurait-t-il expliqué à sa mère ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il aurait put mentir, mais ça aurait été sa parole contre celle du grand blond, et qui serait assez naïf pour encore le croire ?  
Le blond vénitien serra son poing et l'écrasa violemment dans la figure de l'enrobé. Un craquement brisa le silence, il n'avait pas été grand - Il avait été énorme ! - mais il apporta une tel satisfaction auditive à Kenny. Alors il recommença, il enfonçait ses phalanges dans son visage, encore et encore... Kenneth savourait sa vengeance, il l'avait tant attendu... Toutes ses années où il avait voulu faire payer ses crimes à Cartman, ce moment était enfin arrivé, ça lui faisait tant de bien de sentir le sang d'Eric couler le long de ses poing.

-Je vais te tuer... JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla de rage le grand blond en s'apprêtant un fois de plus à frapper la face ensanglanté du jeune homme.

Le grand pervers laissa soudain tombé son poing et lui "latta les couilles"* avant de lâcher son corps flasque qui retomba immédiatement sur le sol. Kenny se dirigea vers Butters et le serra dans ses bras, il lui chuchota quelques paroles rassurante et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Il lui défit les menottes qui l'empêchait de bouger comme bon lui semble et le serra de nouveau contre lui. Il avait le coeur déchiré, toutes ses émotions étaient arrivées trop vite dans son coeur et maintenant il sentait ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, toutes prêtes à se déverser le long de ses joues. Mais il ne pleurerait pas, il ne voulait pas perdre toute crédibilité.

-Je... Désolé de ne pas être arrivé avant... Je m'en veux tellement... Je suis le pire des cons...

Le grand blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis baissa les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mit à trembler. Ce n'était pas le genre de tremblement à la Tweek, non là c'était différent, c'était des tremblements de peur, oui Kenny avait eu peur, très peur pour Butters... Alors il serrait le corps nu du petit ange dans ses bras, il aurait voulu ne jamais le lâcher, le garder avec lui pour l'éternité -Bien qu'il savait que c'était impossible-. C'est ce moment que Cartman choisis pour s'en aller et aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître, Kenneth ne broncha pas, il était trop bien pour ça.


	18. Nu comme un Ver

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH DÉSOLÉE!Ça ne me correspond tellement pas de faire des choses comme ça ;A; Je vais m'entraîner je vous promets les gens-gens jambons pour ensuite faire du Lemon, ouaip' C: ! La fin a malheureusement déjà été décidée -oui malheureusement parce que la fin n'est pas des plus heureuses.- BREF!Je ne vous dirai rien, Shuuuuuust w!**

_Vôtre petite pomme adorée, Quick._

* * *

Butters était en état de choc. Tout s'était passé si vite mais en même temps, tant de choses avaient défilé devant ses yeux tel un film accéléré. Son esprit essayait tant bien que mal de puiser un peu de raison dans ce corps sans âme. Son enveloppe charnelle ne tremblait que par interaction avec celle de Kenny, sinon il était aussi déarticulé et flexible qu'un pantin de chiffon. Les pupilles de ses yeux couleur pétrole se dilataient sans raison apparente, fixant piteusement un vide infini. Le petit blond avait été comme vidé de toute sa vivalité habituelle. Il ne représentait plus qu'une poupée de cire au coeur aussi vide que le néant même. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage si fin, si délicat sans que lui n'ait vraiment envie de pleurer. Cette sensation de vide, c'était si étrange et puis, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. C'est des minutes entières qui passèrent après les quelques paroles au fond regretable de Kenny. Elles étaient si longues et doulereuses à subir. La douce musique enfantine qui se jouait encore à ses oreilles, celle d'Hello Kitty. Il aimait tellement cette musique, et presque instinctivement, il se mit à en chantonner d'une voix calme et agréable, les paroles. Tout cela le fit avoir un déclic soudain qui le réveilla de son coma psycologique. Hello Kitty; elle disait qu'avec des amis, le bonheur ne pouvait qu'être existant et qu'avec eux les problèmes disparaissent. Et elle avait raison, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Lorsqu'il tourna enfin son regard encore humide par les larmes vers son ami, il était fier d'orner son plus beau sourire, toujours aussi nïais mais rempli de bonnes volontés. Il s'était alors rappellé combien il aimait être avec Kenny et que pleurer ne pouvait que rendre triste ses amis. Alors certes il était triste, mais un rayon de joie dans le coeur du petit ange pouvait railler n'importe quel malheur, tel qu'il soit. Il entoura alors la taille de son ami de ses petits bras pas bien costauds et essaya de dicter ses phrases de manière à ce qu'il comprenne bien, malgré sa voix encore frêle:

-Tu n'es pas le dernier des idiots, doux jésus non, crois-moi, tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ce que tu est entrain de faire en ce moment, c'est-à dire-...T'occuper de moi, me cagoler, j'aime tellement quand tu fais ça...

Il murmura cette dernière phrase à l'oreille de ce dernier avec une telle délicatesse que lui-même s'en étonna. Délicatement, il posa sa tête dans le cou de son ami quand il réalisa qu'il était vraiment nu tout contre Kenny:

-Crotte de bique, je suis vraiment nu comme un ver!

Tout en restant soigneusement assis sur le lit, il s'empressa d'enfiler une de ses culottes préférées Hello kitty et enfila un Pull bien de trop grand pour lui, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses. Il regardait McCornick, d'un air un peu plus gêné que tout à l'heure, lui souriant tout de même d'une façon chaleureuse:

-Merci Kenny, je suis heureux encore aujourd'hui et c'est grâce à toi.

Et il se mit à pleurer encore une fois, laissant larmes de joie et de trissesse se confondrent entre elles.


	19. Positive Attitude

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du grand blond. Il ne comprenait pas comment faisait Butters pour être tout le temps si positif, si heureux. Il ne lui arrivait pas grand chose de positif dans sa vie, et pourtant il souriait. Pas comme quelqu'un qui aurait voulu dissimuler sa tristesse derrière un masque de bonheur, non, lui était vraiment heureux, et c'était bien la seule chose qui réussissait à réconforter Kenny. Il se leva du lit et observa la pièce, le mur qui avait servit d'appui au "Bad boy" était maintenant parsemé de petites tâches de sang tandis que sur le sol se trouvaient les menottes et le foulard. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et ramassa les objets répugnants qui souillait la pièce puis les rangea dans une poche de son manteau. Il les jetterait plus tard. Kenneth s'avança d'un pas lent vers le petit Stotch, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui lança un regard profond accompagné d'un léger sourire. C'était le moment ou jamais, il était prêt à lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, à quel point il était bien avec lui, que c'était la seule personne qui avait le don de le rendre heureux, que c'était lui qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Il regarda ses beaux cheveux couleur blé légèrement en bataille, puis ses yeux... Les yeux de Butters... Deux magnifiques saphirs toujours emplit d'espoir. Kenny adorait les regarder, ça lui rappelait pourquoi il était sur cette terre, pour protéger Leopold. Ensuite il y avait le nez de Butters, cette petite chose adorable au milieu de sa bouille d'ange que le grand blond adorait caresser. Et pour finir il y avait ses lèvres, la chose que Kenny regardait de loin avec envie, oui il aurait tant voulu les embrasser rien qu'une fois dans sa misérable vie...  
Le blond vénitien prit une profonde inspiration et fit son plus beau sourire à Butters avant de lâcher soudainement ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

-Butters... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je tiens à toi, tu es la seule chose qui donne un sens à ma vie. Depuis que je te connais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi, ton beau visage hante mes pensées et puis... c'est... c'est fou ! Mais je crois que je t'aime ! Oui je t'aime Butters.

McCormick sentit une légère chaleur s'installer sur ses joues et il en conclut qu'il rougissait. Il gardait son regard encré dans celui de son ami attendant une réponse tel quelle soit. Maintenant c'était à lui décider.


	20. Responsabilité

**Les noms de chapitres n'ont vraiment aucune signification. Je suis vraiment folle ;w;**

_Vôtre petite pomme adorée, Quick._

* * *

Leopold coupa sa respiration à l'annonce de ce dernier, il n'en croyait d'abord pas un mot, mais il savait que son ami était sincère ce coup-ci. Mais pourquoi demander une telle chose après ce qui venait de se passer? Kenny n'était vraiment qu'un grand enfant idiot. Il ne devait plus penser à ce qui venait de lui arriver où alors il allait être triste, lui et son ami et pour rien au monde il ne voulait ça. Le petit ange soupirait et commença à doucement faire s'entrechoquer ses index. Il était heureux mais un dur sentiment le rongeait de l'intérieur. Était-ce vraiment raisonnable que d'accepter une telle offre? Toutes ses filles qui désiraient le "Bad boy" pour son physique, et non pas pour ce qu'il était vraiment, ses filles, Butters les haïssait secrètement, mais jamais il ne l'avait montrer, ça aurait été trop égoïste de sa part et il n'était pas comme ça. Il ne rougissait pas lui, au contraire de Kenny, qui lui virait au rouge pivoine, il était attentif et essayer d'être le plus gentil possible. -comme toujours.- Il se leva et regardait le grand blond avec un regard qu'il voulait sérieux mais qui tournait beaucoup plus au risible. Il baissa les yeux et vit les nombreuses traces de sang en pensant longuement à comment il allait nettoyer tout ça. Il reprit d'un ton qu'il jugeait certain malgré la variance de ton qui trônait dans sa voix:

-Non d'une crotte de bique, tu sais que ça inclut beaucoup de responsabilités? Kenny, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu est le plus grand des idiots!

Il se jeta au cou de McCornick et en se mettant soigneusement sur la pointe des pied. Il déposa un délicat baiser aux coins des lèvres de ce dernier. Oui, il était timide mais il jugea que son ami devenu "petit-ami" depuis peu, allait comprendre que c'était lui de faire de le reste, lui enseignant pour sa première fois, les bases de l'amour. Car oui, Butters Leopold Stotch n'était sorti avec personne au cours de sa petite vie.


	21. Perfection

Si c'était un rêve, Kenny priait pour qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il rêvait de pouvoir embrasser son petit blond, et maintenant qu'il en avait le droit, il n'allait surement pas s'en priver ! Il prit alors le visage de Leopold entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'était surement la première fois qu'il donne un baiser aussi passionné à quelqu'un, mais c'était normal, il aimait Butters comme un fou et ce contact l'emplissait d'un sentiment tout nouveau pour lui. Il avait l'impression de voler, que tout allait pour le mieux dans sa vie, oui son petit ange était comme une drogue pour lui, il lui faisait tourner la tête et il ne pouvait se passer de lui. Kenneth ferma les yeux et se colla contre son tout nouveau petit-ami. C'était la première fois qu'il allait sortir avec la personne qu'il aimait vraiment, car oui le grand blond n'était au part avant sorti qu'avec des "mannequins" qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était juste un prétexte pour les mettre dans son lit. Avec Butters c'était différent, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, certes il avait extrêmement envi de lui mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Alors le grand blond retiendrait ses pulsions en attendant que son amoureux soit prêt.  
Kenny se recula doucement et le regarda tendrement dans les yeux. Il lâcha un long soupire et tout en lui faisant son plus beau sourire, il recoiffa la belle chevelure du petit Stotch. Qu'il pouvait être beau ce gamin ! Le "Bad boy" ne savait pas vraiment de qui il tenait cette magnifique frimousse mais il remerciait le ciel d'avoir créer l'être parfait sur cette terre.

-Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, chuchota Kenny à l'oreille de Leopold, et ceux grâce à toi Butters...

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille puis le serra tout contre lui. Oui, Kenneth était comblé, il avait la perfection pour lui tout seul et ça c'était le plus beau cadeau que Dieu lui ai fait au cours de sa misérable vie.


	22. Manges mes cookies

Butters se sentait terriblement mal. Il avait beau vouloir aller de l'avant, l'acte de Cartman et ses conséquences se déversait en lui tel un poison mortel. Ce sentiment d'avoir été souillé, sali, refaisait violemment surface quand son amant osait ne serait-ce que l'embrasser ou le caresser comme un couple on ne peut plus normal. Il avait juste envie d'oublier cet instant de sa vie et pour toujours mais aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. La réalité était plus dure que jamais à avaler, provoquant à chaque fois une faille un peu plus profonde que la dernière dans son pauvre petit cœur. Ce n'était pas que les manières de Kenny étaient les mêmes que Eric, loin de là, le grand blond était délicat et à la fois fougueux dans ses gestes au contraire du brun joufflu. C'est juste que au fond, les deux jeunes hommes ressentaient les mêmes sentiments envers lui et réalisaient donc tous les deux, des actions simplement normales dans une situation amoureuse. Un jour où l'autre, il sera bien obligé de briser le cœur d'un de ses prétendants et par conséquent, faire un choix. Mais pour l'instant le courage n'y était pas et son esprit encore troublé ne pouvait agir raisonnablement. Il leva son regard vers son bel ami et cela lui fut suffisant pour lui donner joie et vitalité à la fois. Plus ça allait, plus il se rendait compte que les deux amants qu'ils étaient, allaient peu à peu devenir dangereusement accro à leur partenaire. Il le savait, c'est tout. A cet instant même de sa vie, il voulait profiter de Kenny. Rester avec lui pour toujours, si il le pouvait, sans se soucier du lendemain. Oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait, passer du bon temps avec lui et oublier tous ses problèmes. Cette journée avait été plutôt mouvementé et la fatigue le gagnait tout doucement. Il prit la main de Kenneth s'ornant de son plus beau sourire et déclara:

-Hier comme je m'ennuyais j'ai fait des cookies à la pomme et au piment. Comme tu n'as pas beaucoup d'argent et que-...Doux jésus, je suis désolé, Kenny je ne voulais pas être irrespectueux, non!

Il s'agrippait aux coutures de l'anorak fétiche de son ami, et d'un regard suppliant, il bégayait mille excuses. Il savait que la situation financière de Kenny était tellement minable qu'il ne pouvait manger tous les jours et que ça devrait être horriblement difficile à vivre alors aussi respectueux soit-il, il ne voulait l'offenser. Butters parti en courant sans crier gare, avec un visage affichant clairement la honte d'avoir pût dire une chose pareille. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes que le petit ange arrivait en sueur dans la chambre, un plateau composée des fameux cookies et d'un verre de lait à la main. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit et fixait le beau blond de ses grands yeux bleus:

-Mange mes cookies s'il te plait, Kenny. Ceux qui sont en forme de cœur c'est ceux au piment et ceux en forme de pomme sont...à la pomme.

Il se mit à rire seul de sa bêtise, même si son cœur était majoritairement rempli d'une tristesse sans nom. Leopold ne voulait pas le montrer et ne voulait pas être non plus mais il était triste. Éperdument triste, mais aussi amoureux de Kenneth. Ses deux sentiments si contradictoires, se bataillaient en lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, c'était comme ça. Il regardait attentivement la pleine lune à travers la fenêtre, la laissant illuminer son doux visage d'une couleur opalescente.


	23. Kinder Bueno

Kenny était plus absorbé par le beau visage de son amant que par ce qu'il lui avait apporté. Il souriait niaisement et pensait à toute les qualités de Butters -et je vous assure qu'il en a un paquet-.  
Il rabattit sa capuche orange sur sa tête et saisit un des cookies à la pomme. Il resta quelques secondes à l'observer, c'était un biscuit vraiment appétissant, il était en forme de pomme et dégageait une odeur succulente qui eut pour effet de faire crier son pauvre estomac. Cela devait bien faire deux jours qu'il n'avait rien avaler, mais il avait l'habitude, son père ne ramenait même pas assez d'argent pour se nourrir lui même alors ses enfants faisaient tout leur possible pour manger. Kenny en grand frère exemplaire donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver à Karen. Il croqua alors dans le délicieux cookie* et en l'espace d'une fraction de secondes, des milliers de saveurs envahirent la bouche du grand blond. Il y avait de la douceur, une pincée de sucre et surtout un petit arrière goût salé dans la pâte -et bien d'autre encore-. Comme le parfum de sa mère. Oui c'était ça que ce biscuit rappelait à Kenneth, sa mère. Il sentit son coeur se serrer quand son doux visage apparut dans son esprit. Elle lui manquait tellement. Depuis qu'elle était parti plus rien n'était pareil pour lui, il était déboussolé et sentait un immense vide en lui. Il avait tant souffert quand elle était tombé en dépression, il avait essayé de la faire arrêter de boire en vain. Chaque soir il entendait les pleures déchirants de sa mère qui appelait Dieu à l'aide. Chaque soir en rentrant de l'école il partait en courant vers la maison en priant pour qu'elle ne se soit pas donné la mort, et puis un jour il s'est arrêté de courir.**  
Kenny avala difficilement sa bouchée puis reposa le gâteau avec les autres. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, tout ses souvenirs lui avait fait tant de mal qu'il ne savait pas si il allait pouvoir encore se retenir longtemps. Il ne devait pas pleurer, en tout cas pas devant Butters, c'était hors de question. Alors il se leva violemment et balbutina quelques excuses puis courut vers la porte pour s'enfuir, mais sans aucune raison, il s'effondra dans l'encadrement laissant s'échapper un torrent de larmes.

-Je... Je ne dois pas pleurer...

*Ca m'a fait pensé aux Kinder Bueno Cx  
**Je me suis inspirée d'un témoignage que j'ai vu sur facebook et qui m'a beaucoup touché.


	24. Baiser maladroit

**Merci pour toute vos reviews ça fait très plaisir à mon petit coeur de pomme ;A; Une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas!**

_Vôtre petite pomme adorée, Quick._

* * *

Butters qui avait, par sa plus grande gourmandise, croqué dans un des petits gâteaux en forme cœur, il ouvrait désormais la bouche, recherchant désespérément de l'air. En effet, il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait peut être été trop généreux sur la dose de piment et lâchait de petits gémissements de douleur. Il s'arrêta bien vite en voyant son ami pleurer. Oui, il était bel et bien entrain de pleurer. La pâtisserie qu'il tenait alors dans ses délicates mains s'éclata littéralement par terre. Tant pis, il laverait plus tard, pour l'instant l'heure était étrangement plus grave, oui, beaucoup plus grave. A quatre pattes, il laissait ses bras et ses genoux languir jusqu'à son amant en pleurs. Il bégayait à cause de la gêne comme à son habitude et demanda de son voix suraiguë:

-Kenny...Ç-ça va pas, qu'est c-ce qu'il y a?

Il regardait le dos de Kenny, plus attristé que jamais. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste surtout pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir aider son grand blond protecteur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retira la capuche du beau visage de son amant et le prit par les épaules. Il cria, d'une voix transcendant presque les cieux et promit à Dieu et en l'honneur de McCornick:

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, Kenneth, mais tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur! Et je ferai tout pour ça...!

Par la prise qu'il avait sur lui, il l'allongea sur le dos et l'embrassa. Certes, il n'embrassait pas aussi bien que Kenny mais du moins, s'était rempli d'un amour certain et maladroit.


	25. Mille baisers

Les larmes du grand blond avaient arrêté de coulé quand Butters était arrivé, il n'était pas question qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, il avait déjà assez souffert pour aujourd'hui. Kenny passa un de ses bras autour du cou de Butters et un autre sous son haut, il caressa le corps fragile de son amant de bas en haut. En le voyant dans une telle position, il n'avait put s'empêcher de toucher le beau corps de Leopold, il faut dire qu'ils étaient quasiment couché l'un sur l'autre. Oui Kenneth ne voulait pas brusquer son amoureux mais ce n'était que de simple caresse rempli d'amour. Le grand blond étreignit alors le corps de son ami contre le siens et se mit à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, il voulait l'entendre gémir, il était si mignon quand il couinait de plaisir et puis c'était tellement excitant !

-Si tu veux que j'arrête dis le moi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, je ne veux pas te forcer.

Kenny déposa mille baisers dans le cou du petit Stotch puis se mit à lui caresser le dos. Bizarrement il avait oublié tout ses problèmes, au contact du petit blond tout ses soucis s'étaient évaporer. Il savait que c'était éphémère et que dès que les parents de Butters seraient de retour il devrait rentrer chez lui mais il ne voulait pour rien au monde que ça s'arrête. Le grand pervers sentait l'excitation monter petit à petit en lui et bien qu'il s'était promit de ne pas passer à l'acte avec son amant, la tentation était tellement forte qu'il ne savait pas si il allait tenir encore longtemps ! Il se mordit la lèvre en espérant que cela calme un peu ses pulsions en vain. Il releva légèrement la tête pour embrasser fougueusement son petit ange et passa ses doigts dans ses fins cheveux blonds. Eux aussi sentaient la pomme, tout le corps de Leopold était embaumé par cette odeur fruitée et Kenneth devait avouer qu'il adorait ça. De toute façon il aimait tout chez lui, il aimait la manière qu'il avait de tapoter ses doigts les uns contre les autres quand il était stressé, il aimait son rire pourtant si particulier ,il aimait son beau visage et son caractère enfantin et puis il l'aimait lui.

-Je t'aime tellement... Dit doucement McCormick.


	26. Vieux pervers!

**Salut les gens-gens jambons Cx !Je refais mon apparition avec ce nouveau chapitre!Je tiens à vous dire qu'on va faire pause ;w; De une à deux semaine parce que le Café va pas être là et le temps qu'on continue et tout...DÉSOLÉE! Mais je vais essayer de faire un petit OS en attendant C': JE PROMETS PAS, C'EST JUSTE UNE IDÉE!Bref...Bonne lecture.~**

_Vôtre petite pomme adorée, Quick._

* * *

Butters appréciait ce moment d'une jouissance extrême représenté par ses petits couinements que son amant attendait tant, mais il ne voulait pas. Il était encore troublé de l'acte de Cartman et mille questions se battaient en lui et son esprit innocent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait à vrai dire. Il aimait Kenny et le désirait mais en même temps, et si tout cela n'était qu'un sombre rêve?Et si son sois-disant amant se servait de lui?Il prit un gâteau au piment et l'enfonça littéralement dans la bouche qui venait de l'embrasser passionnément et s'écria:

-Doux jésus, tu vas trop vite, calme toi vieux pervers!

Il se réfugia dans un coin de sa chambre, se recroquevillant sur lui-même et regardait McCornick d'un regard méfiant. Il réfléchissait à tant de choses qu'il en eût presque mal à la tête. Leopold, décidément en colère, dessinait de son petit doigt des têtes de chats sur son genou. Cela avait pour effet de le calmer et plus de le faire sourire, lui et sa bouille d'ange. Il regardait son horloge avec des yeux lourds de fatigue. Elle affichait une heure tellement tardive qu'il ne voulait même pas en voir plus. Il prit une de ses peluches contre lui et regardait tour à tour son lit puis le grand blond. Soit il le faisait dormir dans son lit, soit il l'envoyait dans une chambre d'ami. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait surtout peur que le pervers profite de lui pendant son sommeil, même si d'un côté, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop.


	27. Excuse moi Butters

Kenny respira profondément avant de lâcher un long soupire. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre avec Butters et ça le désespérait vraiment. Il avait toujours voulu toucher le corps de son ami et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était peut être allé un peu vite avec lui et à présent il lui en voulait. Le grand blond grimaça avant de s'adosser contre le mur collé au lit de son amant. Il croqua dans le biscuit et se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne puis tourna la tête vers Leopold, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et se demandait si il allait un jour lui pardonner. Il soupira et écrasa son visage dans sa main. Il sentait mal d'avoir offusquer Butters et aurait put tout faire pour qu'il lui pardonne, TOUT !  
Il se leva alors, abandonnant son gâteau, et s'avança vers son amoureux d'un pas sûr. Arrivé devant lui il se mit à genoux et baissa la tête comme s'il allait se mettre à prier, mais ce n'était pas son intention, il voulait s'excuser.

-Je... Je te demande pardon... Excuse moi Butters... Je suis vraiment le pire des cons... Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère... S'il te plais pardonne moi, je ne recommencerais plus ! bégaya le grand blond. J'ai laissé mes pulsions prendre le dessus et... J'étais tellement excité... Excuse moi... Je t'en supplie Butters ! Tu es la personne que j'aime et jamais je ne recommencerais à te toucher de la sorte sans ton accord... Rah je m'en veux tellement...

Kenny se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur et serra son poing. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, que son petit ami le pardonne et il doutait fort que son blabla ai put lui faire quoi que ce soit. Il ferma fort ses yeux et repensa à ce qu'il avait fait, certes il était allé trop vite mais Leopold était vraiment la personne la plus attirante qu'il ai pu voir sur cette terre -et sur les autres planètes qu'il avait visité pendant son enfance- et il avait terriblement envie de lui donner du plaisir. Le pervers se frotta le front et soupira, l'air attristé. Soudain il relava la tête et regarda Butters d'un air sérieux, il ne l'avait jamais autant été. A présent il attendait sa réponse. Il était à même pas à un mètre de son petit ange mais ne préférait pas le toucher ni l'embrasser, il ne méritait pas de goûter à cette douce saveur fruité après ce qu'il venait de faire.


	28. Allons dormir

Leopold avait été tellement absorbé par le discours qu'il fut obligé de se tapoter le visage de ses délicates mains aux aspects, bien malheureusement pour lui, efféminés. Le petit ange leva les yeux vers Kenny, lui rendant son regard si sérieux, et ne disait rien. Son regard bleuté comme un ciel d'été était si beau et ce visage si virile tout l'inverse de lui, il ne savait pas quoi dire face à une telle beauté, ni quoi faire à part mélanger ses doigts entre eux d'une manière plus frénétique que jamais. Il rougissait comme une tomate trop mure, affichant une mou d'enfant incompris. Plus le temps passait plus, plus la fatigue le berçait vers un doux sommeil. Il fallait agir vite et bien, sinon il serait trop tard, trop tard pour tout. Sans relever son regard, il posa son front contre celui de son amant et murmura ces quelques mots:

-Kenny, allons dormir...ensemble.

Il se leva et prit la main du grand blond l'incitant à se relever avec lui. Il soupira et, malgré lui et cette situation dés plus gênante, il affichait un sourire toujours aussi touchant. Il se sortit de la chambre en sautillant presque et alla rapidement s'installer dans le lit de ses parents. Sans qu'il ne comprenne lui non plus, il retira rapidement son haut, lui laissant pour seul habit, une culotte rose. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas pour autant exciter le pervers, il voulait juste dormir lui pas-...Planter des graines dans son petit champ de choux.


	29. Confortable

Kenny se passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu, puis suivi Butters qui l'emmena dans la chambre de ses parents. Il s'assit sur le lit et observa la pièce, elle était assez grande et n'était meublée que par quelques petits meubles, c'était le lit deux places qui occupait le plus de place. Le grand blond tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder son ami mais son visage devint rouge pivoine quand il aperçu son ami dans un tel accoutrement. Habituellement il aurait sauté sur son petit blond mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas et même si c'était extrêmement tentant il ne coucherait pas avec Leopold avant qu'il ne soit totalement consentant. Il se releva du matelas et retira sa veste orange puis son jean, se retrouvant en caleçon. Il s'écrasa sur le lit et enfouit sa tête dans "son" oreiller, il resta quelques secondes comme cela puis se tourna la tête vers son petit-ami.

-Ca doit faire une éternité que je n'ai pas dormi dans un lit aussi confortable, dit il doucement, je sens que je vais bien dormir !

Kenneth serra le coussin contre son visage et marmonna quelques paroles tout en se roulant sur le lit. Il n'était pas vraiment fatigué il devait l'avouer, et puis tout ce confort, c'était tellement bon ! Kenny s'arrêta devant Butters et lui lança un regard enfantin. Oui le grand pervers était comme ça, un éternel gamin. A vrai dire il n'avait pas réellement eut d'enfance alors il rattrapait cela sur son adolescence. Certes il pouvait être très mature -et très pervers aussi- mais quelques fois il retombait en enfance et partait dans des délires assez spéciaux.  
Il finit par se calmer et se glissa sous les draps, sentant la chaleur recouvrir son corps. Il fit signe de la tête à son amant de venir, un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres.


	30. Bunny Sleep

**Alors je vous préviens, dans ce chapitre il y a ma réponse et celle du Café. Fufuufu, elle a tellement écrit un truc petit que... ;w; Bon j'arrête je vais me faire frapper!Du coup maintenant les chapitre pairs sont mes réponses et les impairs c'est mon petit Café Cx !**

_Vôtre petite pomme adorée, Quick._

* * *

Butters lui rendait son regard enfantin avec une joie sans pareil et regardait plus qu'attentivement son torse sculpté par de nombreux muscles. Ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le déranger de le voir et d'être en caleçon. Il réfléchissait, malgré lui, pesant le bien du mal d'après lui et ce que lui avait imposé ces parents, rien ne lui interdisant de dormir avec son petit ami dans le lit conjugal et puis ce n'est pas comme-ci, il y plantait des choux avec Kenny. Il aimait particulièrement cette expression, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi il l'affectionnait. Pourquoi se poser tant de questions? Leopold en était en colère contre lui-même d'avoir toujours cette saleté de manie qui l'obligeait à peser le pour du contre, si pour un jour, il pouvait se permettre de verser un soupçon d'immaturité dans sa vie, il offrirait tout volontiers une grâce éternelle envers son sauveur. Professeur Chaos. Non, il ne devait pas devenir et laisser ce super méchant prendre possession de son corps, c'était l'une de ses personnalités qu'il détestait le plus et qui correspondait le moins au lui-même qu'il voulait être et qu'il devait être pour montrer une reconnaissance envers Dieu, son sauveur qui le lavait de ses pêchés, même les plus horribles. Soudainement, il se sentit complètement détendu. Instinctivement, il s'était réfugier dans les bras de son compagnon, laissant une chaleur enivrante s'emparer peu à peu de lui. La compagnie de Kenneth provoquait en lui une extase qu'il n'osait décrire tant elle était grande. Il se contenta donc de fermer les yeux, se reposant essentiellement sur son confort actuel. Plus ça allait, plus son étreinte envers le grand blond devenait forte, tout cet amour était si soudain. Le corps de son amant n'était décidément pas le même que celui de Cartman et cela le rassurait plutôt. Jugeant sa confiance envers son petit ami assez grande, il décida d'enfin plonger dans les bras de Morphée, mais avant de s'endormir il prononça quelques mots doux:

-Et moi je vais bien dormir à tes côtés...Bonne nuit Kenny, je-...je t'aime.

-Bonne nuit mon coeur... Je t'aime aussi...

Kenneth regarda tendrement son petit ange endormi. Il avait l'air si paisible. Le grand blond écarta les quelques mèches blondes qui cachait le beau visage de son ami et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Il l'aimait comme un fou. C'était lui qui faisait tourner sa tête, c'était lui qui possédait son coeur, pour lui il aurait tué, pour lui il aurait tout fait. Kenny resserra un peu plus l'étreinte pour ressentir toute la chaleur du corps de son petit-ami. Il lâcha un petit soupire, c'était si bon... Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de Butters le sommeil le gagna rapidement. Le visage du blond vénitien affichait un sourire emplit d'amour et de tendresse, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Le "Bad boy" marmonnait le prénom de l'être qu'il aimait tant. Il devait surement rêver de lui.


	31. Surnoms

Le lendemain matin, alors que des petits rayons de soleil gagnait les doux visages endormis des deux blonds, le plus jeune et aussi le moins grand se réveillait peu à peu, laissant place sur sa face d'ange, à un sourire toujours aussi innocent faire son apparition. Il vit que Kenny était encore, endormi est s'était l'occasion de lui préparer un petit déjeuner pour lui apporter au lit. Il était dans l'habitude conjugale qu'avait les parents Stotch de s'apporter les petits déjeuners au lit, dans leurs rares moments de tendresse. Il voulait donc faire de même avec son première et nouvel petit ami. Ces parents allaient certainement le punir pour être en couple avec un garçon, en plus du fait que son conjoint soit un McCornick, mais il s'était promit de ne pas trop réfléchir aux conséquences et de profiter de l'instant présent, même si la chose était incroyablement difficile pour lui à accomplir, il le faisait, pour son couple, pour Kenny, pour Dieu. Il se permit d'enfiler le fameux anorak orange du grand blond, et descendit les escaliers veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruits. Il ne voudrait pour rien au monde gâché la surprise qu'il voulait faire à son amant. Passant rapidement devant une glace adossé à un mur, il s'arrêta, et détallait avec surprise l'allure que lui donnait l'habit de l'endormi sur son corps tout frêle, encore prépubertaire. La veste bien trop large pour lui montrait combien la taille et la corpulence de son grand ami était supérieur à la sienne. Il baladait un regard gêné vers tout les recoins de la pièce et affichait des joues rougies de honte en tapotant ses index en eux frénétiquement. Puis il n'hésita pas un seul seconde et ferma l'anorak et mit la capuche. Ses yeux ressortaient tel deux rubis lustrés derrière cette habit orangé. Il commença à parler et ne vit en sortit que des paroles étouffées. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, c'était bien trop tentant.

-Désolée Kenny, murmura t-il en l'honneur de Kenneth, après avoir découvert sa bouche de la capuche qui lui faisait faire des "Humrf" incessants rappelant fortement ceux du grand blond.

Il retira l'habit qui résidait lourdement sur ses fines épaules et le regardait de tous ses angles. La pauvre veste devait être lavé, et en urgence. Elle ne puait pas mais ne sentait pas la rose non plus et des traces de saletés y résidaient un peu partout. Il démarra donc une machine à laver, y jetant affaires sales quotidiennes de ses parents soudainement partis avec l'habit orangé de son ami avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, prêt à préparer l'un des plus beaux déjeuners que McCornick n'est jamais mangé. Il fit instinctivement cuire des œufs et du bacon qui se préparaient dans des crépitements appétissants. Butters se mit à chanter sa chanson préférée sur les pommes. Là même que celle d'hier quand il fut incapable de se relever, seul dans la neige. Mais il ne désespérait pas. Une journée de malheur n'annonçait qu'une suite meilleure. De toute façon, il fallait bien passé par les pleurs pour laisser le bonheur envahir nôtre cœur. La neige envahissait encore son petit jardin où un vieux pommier trônait en son milieu. Le petit ange salua l'arbre humblement et commença à "discuter" avec lui, lâchait des rires étouffés à quelques reprises. Il collait sa joue contre le paroi gelée de sa baie vitrée et chuchota tout bas:

, mon rêve s'est réalisé, Kenny McCornick et moi on sort ensemble, c'est bien, heiin?Dites le bonjour à vôtre amie la pie, pour l'instant je dois apporter ce joli repas à mon-...amour?Mon coeur?Baby?

Leopold avait l'air plus déstabilisé que jamais; il n'avait pas trouvé de surnom affectueux pour son petit ami et cela le rendait plus triste que jamais. Il n'était pas doué pour ça, alors il jura une de ses injures préférés et se hâta d'apporter le magnifique plateau où mille et un délices s'y présentaient fièrement. Ses pas étaient désormais hâtifs et désordonnés mais à peine était-il arrivé sur le pas de la porte qu'il montrait presque honorablement ce qu'il avait soigneusement préparé pour lui.

-Ken-ny!Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner...! pensa t-il vivement, une mine encore toute pale de fatigue s'affichant sur son visage d'enfant.

A ce moment précis, il voulu tapoter ses doigts entre eux mais ayant les mains prises, il se contentait juste de rougir sans rien dire. C'était la seule chose à faire de toute façon.


	32. Réveil en plateau

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Kenny s'était réveillé. Il n'avait pourtant pas bougé, le matelas était si confortable qu'il aurait put y rester des journées entières sans se lasser un instant de cet sensation agréable que lui procurait ce petit luxe. Il attrapa alors le coussin de son ami et enfouit sa tête à l'intérieur. Cette odeur était de loin la plus douce et la plus agréable du monde pour le blond et il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il resta un instant comme ceci puis reprit sa position initial, attendant qu'un miracle l'aide à bouger son postérieur du lit. Il soupira. C'était la meilleure nuit qu'il avait passé de toute sa vie. Le grand blond n'avait pas lâché le corps de son ami de la nuit, il avait put sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou et il avait adoré cette sensation. Ce n'était pas comme toutes ses fois où il avait dormi dans les bras de belles inconnues dont il ne se souvenait mais pas le nom, non, cette nuit il avait dormi avec la personne qu'il aimait depuis toujours.  
En entendant les pas de Butters se rapprocher de la chambre, Kenny tourna la tête et observa son arrivé. Il était toujours vêtu du petit tissu rose que Kenneth trouvait adorable. Leopold avait beau avoir 16 ans, il avait toujours ce côté enfantin que son petit-ami aimait tant.

-Bonjour mon coeur, tu as bien dormis ?

Le grand blond sourit, l'air encore endormi. Il s'étira lentement et se redressa un peu en s'appuyant sur ses avants bras et lança un regard remplit d'amour à son petit blond.


	33. Mange

Butters ne savait pas quoi répondre. N'ayant pas trouvé de surnoms potables à son goût, il se contenta aisément de lui sourire de la manière la plus attendrissante possible. Il se regardait comme il le pouvait de la tête au pied et être en petite culotte rose devant Kenny n'avait plus l'air de vraiment le déranger. Il était habitué maintenant et puis exciter son petit-ami le faisait secrètement rire. Il aimait le voir tout chamboulé, et parallèlement, ça l'excitait lui-même. Il détaillait le torse du grand blond avec une grande précision, en voulant toujours plus. Alors il s'approcha un peu plus, à pas de loups, son plateau à la main. Sans quitter Kenneth des yeux, il déposa la plaque garnie à ses côtés et se glissa à quatre pattes au dessus de son amant, lui murmurant d'une voix délicate:

-Je t'ai préparer quelque chose à manger, Kenny. Et j'ai mit ton anorak à laver, c'est pas qu'il était dégoûtant c'est juste que-...Je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça, tu comprends, hein?Désolée.

Il soupira, laissant son léger gémissement se glisser malignement jusqu'aux oreilles du "Bad boy". Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de son partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent timidement. Il n'osait qu'avec peine à toucher le corps horriblement bien sculpté du grand blond, provoquant donc des caresses intentionnelles sur toute partie soit-elle. Il se recula et passa maladroitement sa main dans les cheveux de Kenneth avant de déclarer une mou légèrement gêné:

-Regarde s'il te plait, ce que je t'ai préparé.

Il détournait le regard des beaux yeux de son amant et les reporta sur son plateau-repas soigneusement préparé avec tout son amour, puisse-il être. Il se retira doucement de sa position actuelle et retourna rapidement dans son lit, déplaçant le plat sur ses genoux. Automatiquement, il battait ses doigts entre eux, faisant échapper son regard de toutes choses.


	34. Cadeau de Dieu

Un long frisson descendit le long de l'échine du grand blond en voyant son petit ami au dessus lui, il lâcha un petit grognement pervers puis le regarda se retirer. Il était un peu déçu que ce moment n'ai pas duré plus longtemps mais après tout c'était surement mieux comme ça. Le pervers n'aurait pour rien au monde voulut que ses pulsions reprenne le dessus. Il s'assit sur le matelas et s'étira comme un chat avant de lancer un regard emplit de tout l'amour du monde à son petit blond. Son regard se porta alors sur le plateau que lui avait apporté Butters. Kenny le regarda un instant puis soupira, un beau sourire imprimé sur le visage. Quel chance il avait d'avoir un ami si généreux et plein de bonne intention comme Leopold. Ce petit était merveilleux, toujours là pour les autres, ne se souciant que du bonheur d'autrui, il était si bon envers tout le monde que beaucoup de personne profitait de lui, mais il ne disait rien et pensait que c'était une punition de Dieu. Kenneth se pencha vers son petit ange et le sera délicatement contre son torse, encore imprégné de la chaleur des draps.

-Merci... Je t'aime tellement mon Butters...

Il déposa un doux baiser au sommet de son crâne et mit fin à l'étreinte, avant de reprendre.

-Tu es le plus beau cadeau que Dieu m'est fait au cours de toute ma vie tu sais ?

Puis il regarda la plaque soigneusement posé à côté de lui. Tout ça avait l'air si bon, il y avait des oeufs et de délicieux bouts de bacons. Chaque aliment dégageait une bonne odeur qui fit crier le ventre du blond vénitien. Il avait faim, très faim même mais il ne voulait pas tout garder pour lui, ça aurait été trop égoïste ! Kenneth se retourna brusquement vers Butters.

-Tu veux manger avec moi ? Demanda Kenny, son plus agréable sourire accroché aux lèvres. Tu dois avoir faim toi aussi !


	35. THORAX!

**Voila, on va s'arrêter là w!Ce sera donc le dernier chapitre avant une assez longue absence C': Mais je serais toujours là moi, alors si vous avez des couples en particulier à me proposer pour un OS n'hésitez pas.~ Je dois vous dire que toutes vos reviews me font plaisir à moi et au Café ;w; Même ne serait-ce qu'un "cool" j'adore quand même A ! Bref. Je dois vous dire que pour l'instant l'histoire est mignonne car le Bunny c'est mignon, mais la fin risque d'être triste. Il faut pas s'attendre à un Happy End quoi ;A; Merci quand même de lire et suivre cette fiction!**

_Vôtre petite pomme adorée, Quick._

* * *

Butters faisait battre frénétiquement ses doigts entre eux, son souffle court se rythmant en parfaite cadence avec les nombreux mouvements de va-et-vient que produisaient son fin torse. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il était étonnement essoufflé. Il n'osait rien dire puisque par pure gourmandise, il avait déjà bien mangé, peut-être même un peu trop à son goût. Il soupira et détourna furtivement son regard. Le petit ange se leva alors, comme guidé et se dirigea déjà vers sa porte, près à sortir. Une sensation des plus étranges lui explosa littéralement le thorax. Son corps était totalement paralysé par peur et douleur, ne montrant donc aucun signe de ces soudaines réactions. Il avait beau tousser rien ne sortait, ni sa douleur, ni sa gêne. Bizarrement sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Comme dans cette enivrante neige. Il ne voulait plus avoir à subir cette malheureuse sensation, il priait même Dieu pour ça. Etait-ce devenu une habitude de s'évanouir ? C'est alors que quand Leopold craignait le pire que tout s'arrêta. Tout sauf, le temps. Il retrouva en un rien de temps son état normal et cela le rassurait. Il avait l'impression que cette situation avait duré une éternité alors que la vérité avait été son contraire. Seules quelques secondes s'étaient malheureusement écoulées. Le petit blond n'osait rien dire, ni rien faire, il se posait lui-même d'intenses interrogatoires. Après de mures réflexions, il préféra s'occuper de tout ceci plus tard, ne voulant pour rien au monde inquiéter Kenny. Il se remit alors à sourire niaisement et s'étirait de son petit corps efféminé, en plus d'être semblable à celui d'un enfant. Il regardait fixement de tout son amour, son petit ami et lui répondit simplement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà mangé, Kenneth !Mange pendant que c'est chaud, je vais me laver moi.

Il s'approcha si doucement de Kenny que son souffle était bien plus bruyant que ses pas. A une distance qu'il jugeait raisonnable, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, presque timidement. Il voulait juste le rendre heureux, et se rendre heureux lui-même. Lui laissait envahir son visage, une dernière fois, de joie avant de partir se doucher aussi rapidement qu'il ne le pouvait pas. L'atmosphère était humidement chaude dans cette salle où tous se laissaient se découvrir de toute intimité. Il retirait délicatement le seul tissu qui le repoussait alors de cette intimité et se glissa en vitesse dans sa douche. L'eau chaude coulant sur son délicat corps le fit frissonner plus d'une fois. Mais il n'aimait pas tarder. Après s'être rapidement lavé, il s'enroula généreusement d'une serviette aux motifs de pommes. Il était encore essoufflé. Butters ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pour l'instant, rien ne l'inquiétait beaucoup, il devait perdre un peu la tête rien de plus. Sans dire un mot, il regardait attentivement son visage où mille perles d'eau tombaient régulièrement sur sa délicate peau. Sans un mot, il laissait le silence s'emparer doucement de son âme innocente. C'est alors que la sonnerie de son portable vient le troubler. Il se demandait d'abord pourquoi son appareil se trouvait ici, puis décrocha de sa petit voix:

-Oui?Kenny?Bien sur qu'il est là, pourquoi?Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez?Je vois...Je vais le prévenir ne quittez pas.

Aussi rapidement que possible, il enfila une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit en vitesse de la salle de bain. Il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber mais avec chance, il arriva dans la chambre sain et sauf. Il regardait Kenny presque tristement et lui glissa son portable à l'oreille.


	36. Chapter 37

Le grand blond saisit le téléphone et salua la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Il ne savait pas vraiment qui cela pouvait être, ce n'est que quand il entendit le ton froid de la voix de Craig qu'il comprit pourquoi on le demandait. Il déglutit lentement et resta paralyser quelques secondes. Il avait une dette envers le brun, celui ci lui avait prêté de l'argent pour s'acheter de l'alcool. En échange Kenny devait lui fournir un sachet de substance illicite que son père cachait dans le placard de sa chambre. Malheureusement il n'avait pas remplit sa part du contrat et il savait ce qui l'attendait à présent.

-Craig ? Murmura le blond. Oui je suis chez Butters, pourquoi ? QUOI ? Maintenant ? Non... Ouais je sais. Bon ok j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et écrasa sa tête dans la paume de sa main, laissant échapper un long soupir. Il n'avait pas envie de partir mais il le devait. Kenneth releva les yeux vers son petit-ami et le regarda longuement avant de se lever du lit. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait eu le temps de manger le repas qu'il lui avait préparé, il ne lui manquait plus que des habiles et il pourrait partir.

-J'ai une course à faire, je reviens vite... Par contre, t'aurais pas des vêtements à me prêter parce que pour sortir c'est pas top ! Rigola le grand blond. Ca risque de me prendre un moment donc ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Kenny parlait sur un ton calme, presque amusé. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il était à l'intérieur. Certes il était redouté de beaucoup dans l'établissement mais il y avait pire que lui, Craig était quelqu'un de froid et de méprisable, il aimait manipuler les autres et leur faire du mal. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux retombaient devant son regard d'un bleu glacial et vide. Personne ne voulait s'attirer d'ennuis avec Craig Tucker, non personne. Il fallait être totalement fou ! Le dernier à avoir déclenché sa colère avait fini hospitalisé avec deux côtes cassés et les jambes brisées. A ses pensées, McCormick sentit son estomac se tordre. Il avait peur, très peur, il savait qu'il allait souffrir mais il n'était pas du genre à fuir ses dettes.


	37. Chapter 38

**Salut les gens-gens jambons, ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas u ?Désolée pour l'attente mais on était beaucoup prise le Café et moi!J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ça fait toujours très plaisir et nous incite à continuer °u°**

_Vôtre petite pomme adorée, Quick._

* * *

Butters soupira. Tout ça ne lui inspirait que mauvaises manigances et cachotteries. Il se pencha, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur le torse de son aimé. Il laissa quelques instants son souffle chaud faire frémir le corps même de Kenneth avant de se reculer de quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver dos plaqué contre sa grande armoire. Son regard troublé se perdait dans l'immensité bleuté des yeux de son partenaire. Tout de lui l'attirait, il était tout ce que lui-même n'était pas et il aimait tellement ça. Il se tourna brusquement vers son armoire, et recherchait des affaires qu'il enfila ensuite le plus rapidement possible. Il n'osait rien dire face à tout ça. Le silence était pesant, tant dit qu'un étrange sentiment rongeait les entrailles du petit blond. Ses gestes étaient violemment saccadés et son visage représentait une telle peur que lui-même n'aurait pas sût expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Il serra des poings et descendit en furie au rez-de-chaussée. On entendit juste la voix presque nasal de Leopold jurer ces fameux euphémismes. Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes, qu'il revient avec l'anorak orange de son amant tout contre lui. Le vêtement de son petit ami sentait désormais la pomme, et était incroyablement propre, révélant une couleur éclatante. Il regarda fixement Kenny l'air étrangement déterminé:

-Kenny..!Si tu me laisses aller avec toi, je te rends ton anorak!

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Après tout ce n'était que de simples courses. Foutaises. Il sentait la chose venir et pour rien au monde il n'allait laisser cette "chose" s'immiscer dans son couple. Rien au monde ne pouvait gâcher cet amour qui idolâtrait depuis si longtemps. D'un regard suppliant, il s'essoufflait d'un tel stress. Il devait être fou, pour se mettre dans un état comme celui-ci sans raison apparente. Il reprit ses paroles dans une soudaine pulsion:

-Je t'aime!


	38. Chapter 39

Kenny fut surpris de voir que Butters voulait l'accompagner. Il n'avait pas prévu ça ! Si son petit-ami venait il le verrait se battre contre Craig, et il savait très bien que cela risquait d'être assez sanglant. Le grand blond soupira tristement puis soudainement il redressa son regard vers celui de Leopold qui le fixait, plus que déterminé. Kenny attrapa son anorak fétiche, l'enfila puis s'assit sur le grand lit. Il était pensif. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé en à peine une journée lui revint rapidement à l'esprit. Il avait découvert Butters à moitié dans le coma, il l'avait emmené à l'hôpital puis ses parents lui avait confié la garde de leur fils avant de s'en aller, ensuite il était rentré avec son petit blond et qui avait faillit se faire violer par Cartman, il l'avait tabasser et ensuite il avait avoué ses sentiments à son ami et ils se sont mit en couple puis ont dormi ensemble. Kenny leva un sourcil, ça allait un peu trop vite pour lui. Il tapota alors ses genoux comme pour inviter Butters à s'y asseoir -ce qu'il fit- et glissa sa tête dans le cou de son ami, laissant son souffle caresser sa peau blanche et parfumée.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... J'aimerais te dire oui mais en même temps je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit... Tu sais tu es ce que j'ai de plus chère au monde mon petit ange...

Il déposa un doux baiser dans son cou et passa sa main dans ses fins cheveux blonds. Quand il était contre lui, il sentait son coeur s'emballer et instantanément un tendre sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il était amoureux et ceux depuis toujours -ou presque-.  
Kenneth fit descendre sa main dans le dos de Leopold et le caressa tendrement de haut en bas.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir venir avec moi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.


	39. Chapter 40

Ce sentiment de toujours devoir se faire protéger par tout le monde, le mettait malheureusement dans l'éternel sac qu'était la faiblesse. Il le haïssait, ne pouvait résoudre ou l'éviter, il devait se rendre à chaque fois à la même conclusion: il était faible. Le souffle chaud de Kenny se faufilait en lui en une infusion de bonheur. Son indéniable sourire revint illuminer son doux visage alors qu'il glissait délicatement ses mains dans celles de son grand amant. Peut être allait-il encore échouer dans sa quête de puissance mais du moins il voulait donner au grand blond l'étendu de son amour de par action. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas être un boulet. Une flamme de courage brillait vaillamment en lui, alors qu'il se retournait vers son petit ami pour lui montrer cette aura qui émanait de lui, tel un soleil, il lui déclara distinctement:

-Kenny...Je crois ne jamais avoir été aussi sûr de moi. Je ne serais plus un boulet pour toi, crois-moi.

Il posa son front contre celui du jeune homme à l'anorak orange et fermait les yeux. Il se remémorait indéniablement les paroles et la froideur dans le ton de Craig. Certes Leopold avait toujours été quelqu'un de naïf mais il savait que ces "courses" n'allaient pas être une ballade de santé autant pour lui que pour son petit ami. Mais tout allait bien se passer. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, le cœur de nôtre petit bonhomme resplendissait d'un bonheur intense. Il prit une grande inspiration et approchait dangereusement ses lèvres de celles de Kenny. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, c'était tellement tentant. Il intensifia un peu plus l'étreinte de ses mains, et poussa un délicat gémissement. Les souffles des deux blonds se confondaient désormais étrangement. L'innocent jeune rougissait comme jamais. C'était pourtant normal dans un couple de faire ce genre de geste, essayait-il de se convaincre, mais les rougeurs ne disparaissaient pas pour autant. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le moment et le petit bonhomme reprit une position convenable malgré que une de ses mains n'avait pas lâcher celle de grand blond. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer dans un soupir:

-N-nous finirons ce baiser quand cette affaire sera réglée...Kenny.

Il fixait leurs deux mains décidément emmêlées et aidait son amant à se lever. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent tous les deux prêts à partir. Butters s'emmitouflait déjà dans son écharpe rose bonbon à l'ouverture de la porte, où le vent glacial osait caresser dangereusement sa douce peau. Il sauta à cloche-pieds dans la neige et se retournait vers le grand blond, l'invitant du regard à le rejoindre. Le petit Stotch était décidément un petit innocent dont le caractère d'enfant ne cesserait jamais d'émettre une lumière éclatante dans la journée de tous.


	40. Chapter 41

Le grand blond regarda tendrement Butters et marcha rapidement vers lui pour lui attraper la main . Il la caressa doucement avec son pouce, elle était douce et tellement chaude, c'était si agréable. Kenny se mit alors à marcher dans les petites rues de South Park, laissant le soleil matinal éclairer les beaux traits de son visage. Il fallait avouer qu'il faisait assez bon pour la saison. Kenneth prit une grande inspiration, sentant la fraicheur matinal envahir ses poumons. Certes il était stressé mais il ressentait aussi l'agréable sensation que lui procurait Butters, et elle dominait largement ses autres sentiments.

A présent, ils avançaient vers les quartiers malfamés de leur petite ville natale*. Les ruelles étaient étrangement sombres et d'immenses immeubles délabrés se dressaient de chaque côté, les lampadaires étaient pour la plus part cassés et la vielle peinture blanche qui les recouvrait s'en allait un peu plus chaque jour et comme-ci ça ne suffisait pas, une sale odeur se dégageait de chaque coin. C'était surement l'endroit le moins accueillant que Kenny connaissait, à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Tout y était sombre, pas un poil de verdure –les seules plantes à avoir été planté étaient à présent fanées et renforçait le côté morbide du quartier.- Le grand blond soupira longuement et se dirigea vers une petite ruelle sombre et étroite. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent alors devant.

-McCormick ! rigola froidement une voix. Tu es venu avec ta petite amie à ce que je vois ?

Kenny déglutit avec difficulté, maintenant c'était trop tard pour reculer. Il distinguait alors dans l'obscurité du petit chemin, la silhouette de Craig. Il se tenait adossé à contre le mur d'un immeuble, il fumait une cigarette et souriait d'une manière étrange.** Le « Bad boy » grimaça et serra la main de son bien-aimé un peu plus fort.

-Butters…J'ai pas envie que tu vois ce qu'il va se passer, chuchota-t-il assez fort pour qu'uniquement son petit ami puisse l'entendre.

* * *

*Oui je sais que Butters n'est pas originaire de South Park mais chut o/

** On voit ses dents dans le noir…Sourire Colgate o/


	41. Chapter 42

Comme-ci cela ne suffisait pas, l'atmosphère de ce nouvel environnement ne rassurait pas le petit bonhomme qu'était Butters. Il poussait quelques gémissements plaintifs, après les froides paroles du grand brun. Il regardait fixement ses yeux d'une beauté bleuté envahissante, pureté contradictoire avec son horrible caractère. Aux yeux du petit blond, même si il n'osait rien dire, il considérait Craig comme quelqu'un sans gène, surtout dans un moment tel que celui-ci. Il avait essayé d'être son ami, de l'aider ou même de le comprendre, mais le jeune homme lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait de sa présence sans sa sombre vie. Même quand il allait voir Tweek, un grand ami à lui, il sentait qu'une certaine aura néfaste rodait dans son innocence incomprise. Pour rien au monde, il ne le laisserait toucher à son couple. Jamais, il se jurait constamment qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème dans l'amour qu'il entretenait. Même ses parents, ne pourraient rien y faire, même pas Craig Tucker...Dans un élan ravivé d'une nouvelle flamme de courage, il lâcha la main de Kenny et se mit de toute sa petite taille, devant son petit ami. Malgré sa mince corpulence, son regard basculant vers la peur et ses tremblements incessants, il dégageait quelque chose de magique. Une conviction sans pareil, aussi grande que son amour pour son aimé. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce micro-atout qui allait l'aider contre une bête comme Tucker. Butters n'était ni fort, ni très intelligent, il était juste une petit chose mignonne, que l'on aimé câliner de temps en temps. Il n'avait quasiment aucun atout, et il était terriblement effrayé. Il se retourna pour jeter un vif regard vers le garçon à l'anorak orange qu'il voulait décidément protégé, et s'approcha tout aussi lentement que prudemment vers le grand brun au regard de braise. Il s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec le concerné. Il prit plusieurs inspirations hâtives avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix désespérément frêle:

-C-craig...Pourquoi tu fais ça?Quelque soit l'histoire pardonne à Kenny ce qu'il a fait. La violence ne servira à rien. Et puis si tu fais ça, tu risques de me mettre triste. Et si je suis triste à cause de toi et bien Tweek va l'être tout autant.

Ça y est, il était sur d'avoir son atout majeur. Tweek était visiblement et étonnement la plus grande faiblesse mais aussi la plus grande force de Craig. Ce petit individu paranoïaque était très proche du grand brun, et sans lui, on voyait horriblement bien qu'ils avaient une certaine attirance. Ils pouvaient essayer de le cacher mais ça se serait qu'encore plus évident. Butters regardait, presque obnubilé par la beauté de ce visage à l'expression déformée par la reprit de plus bel de sa voix encore non-mûre:

-Tu est triste Craig?Pourquoi tu fais du mal aux gens?Ils ne te veulent pas du mal si toi tu ne leur en fait pas. Je sais que tu n'est pas comme ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tweek?

Les yeux du petit homme se remplir de larmes, affichant une innocence parfaite. Leopold ne voulait rendre personne triste. Il essayait de comprendre une nouvelle fois le grand brun, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il réussirait à l'apaiser dans ses problèmes pour que lui et Kenneth puissent repartir tranquillement à leurs occupations.


	42. Chapter 43

Le sourire narquois de Craig se déforma soudainement, laissant place à son habituel visage antipathique. Kenny frissonna. Il savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon pour Butters. Depuis quelques jours, le brun était devenu encore plus désagréable que d'habitude mais personne n'avait osé le questionner sur la cause de cette colère jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Le brun aurait aimer en parler. Parler avec quelqu'un qui le comprendrait, qui ne le jugerait pas comme beaucoup le font, mais il se devait d'avoir une image assez sombre et mystérieuse de lui et ce genre de choses ne l'était vraiment pas. Et puis de quoi il se mêlait l'autre ? Il n'avait rien d'autre à foutre que de venir le questionner sur sa vie privée ? Craig recula et lança un regard noir à Butters.

-Mêle toi de ton cul espèce de tafiole, cracha-t-il d'un ton froid, c'est pour l'autre tâche que je suis là.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son téléphone, soupira puis le rangea dans sa poche. Oui Butters avait trouvé ce qui chagrinait le grand brun. Il s'était disputé avec Tweek et depuis celui-ci ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Pourtant Craig espérait toujours recevoir un message de sa part, et bien qu'il savait que c'était à lui de s'excuser, il n'osait pas lui reparler.  
Craig se tourna soudainement vers Kenny et se remit à sourire, mais cette fois-ci d'une façon assez déstabilisante.

-Et toi, ricana-t-il, t'as ce que je voulais ?  
-S'cuse moi j'ai oublié ça chez moi...  
-Comment ça t'as oublié ?! S'époumona Craig.

Le brun saisit alors Butters par le col et le projeta violemment sur le sol humide de la ruelle. Tout ce passa très vite. Le grand blond hurla le nom de son petit-ami, Craig balança son pied vers l'avant pour frapper le corps fragile de sa victime quand Kenneth se jeta brusquement sur la trajectoire, se prenant de plein fouet le coup.  
Il s'effondra et roula sur le sol, tentant de calmer l'insupportable douleur que lui provoquait le coup qu'il venait de recevoir en plein estomac.


	43. Chapter 44

Butters laissait son âme se faire dévorer par une peur certaine alors que son corps laissait couler de pures larmes de ses grands et beaux yeux bleus apeurés. Alors qu'en un bond plein d'espoir il se releva de sa paralysie, ces maigres bras virent entourés avec insistance la taille du grand brun à l'aura effrayante. La voix frêle et encore jeune du petit bonhomme transperçait la morosité de ce lieu, le rendait un peu plus sombre et inquiétant. Il supplia à s'écorcher la voix, qu'il arrête, lui et sa tristesse dévastatrice de poignarder son cœur en s'attaquant à celui qu'il aimait. Il pleurait sans cesse, appelant à un secours inexistant. Il murmura avec fragilité, quelques paroles, alors que leur regard profondément bleuté se battaient en duel:

-Tu es triste Craig. Mais t'en prendre aux gens, ne résoudra pas tes problèmes. Alors je t'en prie, arrête.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains abîmées par les blessures, profitant d'un silence parfait pour chantonner quelques douces prières au près de son amant. D'un seul coup de manche, il essuya les perles qui s'écoulaient encore sur sa délicate peau opaline et se blottit contre Kenny. Il plongea son nez rougi par le froid dans la chevelure dorée de son petit ami, la mouillant de son sang écarlate. Le corps du grand blond devenait de plus en plus froid, et le petit ange savait combien le froid pouvait mordre la peau quand on y s'approchait un peu trop. Il laissa la masse qu'était son corps, se planter aux côtés de son grand homme, et se permit aussi timidement que lentement d'ouvrir son anorak pour s'y blottir tout contre le torse musclé de son malheureux bien-aimée. Son souffle chaud parcourait le cou du blessé alors qu'il murmura chaleureusement en son honneur:

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kenny, je te promets qu'on rentrera bientôt à la maison. Parce que je t'aime!

Aussi étonnant soit-il, la joie illuminait son visage d'une éclatante beauté. Il lança en son regard bleuté, un peu d'espérance dans celui du grand brun. Leopold n'espérait rien, il ne demandait qu'à être heureux, telle était l'une de ses morales.


	44. Chapter 45

La douleur de Kenny s'était soudainement calmer. Sentir la présence de son bien aimé tout contre lui, lui avait subitement redonné toute ses forces. Oui Butters était sa drogue. Sans lui il se sentait mal, il n'avait envie de rien, il ne pensait qu'à lui, il ne voulait que lui. C'était la seule personne capable de lui redonner ce sourire qu'il avait pourtant perdu depuis si longtemps. Avec lui, il se sentait important, il se sentait vraiment exister.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il tendrement à l'oreille de son petit blond, je t'aime à la folie, je donnerais ma vie pour toi mon Butters.

Kenneth embrassa le front de Leopold et sépara doucement leurs corps. Sentant le froid s'emparer à nouveau de son être, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Dans son regard on pouvait apercevoir une grande détermination. Il allait parler à Craig. S'expliquer sans les poings. Le blond avançait d'un pas décidé vers le brun, quand tout à coup une sonnerie retentit, le coupant dans son élan héroïque. Son "adversaire" attrapa rapidement son téléphone et décrocha.  
C'était Tweek.

-Allo Craig ?  
-Tweek ?  
-O-Oui... Je voulais m-m'excuser pour -GAH- ce que j'ai pu te dire... J-Je le pensais pas tu sais -AH- en réalité j-je... NON C'EST TROP DE PRESSION !  
-Tweek, dit-t-il calmement, excuse-moi... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter un mec comme moi...  
-Cr-Craig ! Je-Je t'aime !

*BipBipBip...*

Craig se retourna vers Kenny et lui hurla de revenir une prochaine fois avec la drogue mais que pour l'instant il avait quelque chose à faire. Le blond resta perplexe, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis se précipita auprès de Butters. Il caressa sa belle chevelure blonde et prit son corps fragile dans ses bras.

-On rentre à la maison mon ange... C'est fini...


	45. Chapter 46

-Je suis vraiment trop fleur bleue, il faut que j'arrête, sérieux .A. Si tu veux pas mourir, ne lis pas ce qui suit, c'est un conseil, nan un ordre m ! -

Butters leva le voile qu'était ses paupière sur ses yeux irrités par ses larmes, savourant cette paix nouvelle depuis le soudain départ de Craig. Son cœur n'était désormais plus tourmenté par toute cette violence, monde qu'il n'osait lui-même connaitre. L'halo de chaleur qui émanait de sa bouche se dispersait lentement dans la douce nuit de South Park. Son regard fatigué détailla avec intérêt l'homme qu'était Kenny. Il glissa ses fins doigts sous l'habit de son sauveur, effleurant la peau de son ventre avec insistance. D'une voix encore frêle de son état de choc, il demanda:

-Tu n'as pas trop mal à ton ventre...?Oh doux jésus, arrivé à la maison, j'ai intérêt à regarder ça.

Continuant ses caresses, il regardait la bleuté intense qu'était les yeux de son amant, s'y perdant quelque fois entre deux fantasmes. La chaleur que produisait l'étreinte de Kenny en le portant tout contre lui, le faisant timidement rougir. En cette froide soirée, les gens préféraient rester chez eux bien au chaud, souvent en famille ou bien entre amis. Les deux hommes étaient, eux, seuls dans les rues faiblement illuminées par des lampadaires décrépi par le temps, et alors que le froid mordait leur épiderme sans jamais réussir à froisser leur cœur enneigé d'amour, rien n'avait l'air de pouvoir les dépasser, ils vivaient tous les deux dans un rêve éveillé, début d'un amour incommensurable. Le temps s'écoulait si vivement qu'il furent rapidement arrivé chez les Stotch, charmante maison aussi normale qu'ordinaire. Qu'il était confortable de rentrer dans son chez-soi, surtout en bonne compagnie.

~~~~~~

Les minutes étaient passées, depuis le retour au bercail des deux petites têtes blondes et Leopold s'était littéralement affalé sur le canapé, épuisé de tant de tourmente. Il déboutonnait délicatement sa chemise d'un turquoise délavé, pour aller la déposer dans la machine à laver sans chercher par la suite à s'en trouver une autre. Il regardait d'un œil attentif les deux assiettes qui trônaient fièrement sur la table, et son contenu encore fumant. Le petit ange avait eût le temps de préparer du bacon et des pâtes, alors que Kenneth se prélassait doucement dans la salle de bain. Le petit blond attendait son compagnon, le grand blond, pour manger alors que son ventre lui criait par des gargouillements, qu'il avait faim. Il expirait tout l'air de ses poumons avant d'appeler le "Bad boy", quelque peu désespéré par la longue attente qui lui faisait subir:

-Kenny?Qu'est ce que tu fous?Je t'attends moi pour manger!


	46. Chapter 47

A peine étaient ils rentrés que Kenny avait traîné Butters dans la salle de bain, histoire de soigner les vilaines blessures de son petit ami. Après quelques minutes à panser ses plaies, le blond l'avait tendrement embrassé sur le front avant de le laisser partir. C'était maintenant à son tour de se soigner. Il attrapa un bout de coton et l'imbiba de désinfectant puis le tapota délicatement sur son bras et son visage qui avaient été éraflé quand il était tombé. Certes ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il préférait être sûr que ça ne s'infecte pas. Après cela, il ne fit rien d'extraordinaire si ce n'est que de prendre une douche.

En entendant Leopold l'appeler, le blond attrapa rapidement une serviette et la noua autour de sa taille avant de descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, Kenny découvrit une table soigneusement préparée par Butters qui était déjà à table.

-Excuse moi j'étais à la douche, dit-il calmement avant de se retourner vers le comptoir de la cuisine d'où provenait une délicieuse odeur. Ça a l'air bon ce que tu as préparé !

Le grand blond sourit tendrement à son blondinet et attrapa les petits plats avant de le servir. Il fit de même pour lui et s'assit.

-Merde j'ai pas eu le temps de m'essuyer !

Effectivement, l'eau ruisselait doucement sur son torse musclé, le faisant scintiller à la lumière de la pièce. Rapidement, le blond vénitien attrapa un torchon sur le comptoir et épongea son beau corps avec, puis le reposa à sa place. Kenneth saisit ses couverts et commença à déguster son bacon et ses pâtes*, il devait l'avouer, Butters cuisinait merveilleusement bien et en temps normal il l'aurait surement complimenté mais là, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Des pensées assez triste, assez déprimante pour certaines. Il avait peur. Peur qu'avec lui Leopold ne soit pas heureux, peur que la scène d'aujourd'hui se reproduise, peur qu'il se lasse de lui, peur qu'il s'en aille. Ça pouvait paraître ridicule pour certains mais Kenny avait connu tellement de déceptions amoureuses que maintenant il avait peur de perdre la personne qui comptait réellement pour lui.

Soudainement, l'immortel se leva en murmurant quelques excuses à son ami puis se dirigea dans le salon, le visage enfouis dans sa main gauche. Tant de questions sur l'avenir de son couple se bousculait dans sa tête, c'était insupportable.

-Bordel, murmura-t-il pour lui même, qu'est ce qui m'arrive...


	47. Chapter 48

VOICI DES BEBES CHAPITRES!Le premier est celui de la pomme, donc moi, et le deuxième est celui du café.~

* * *

Butters observait son petit ami, un merveilleux sourire accroché à son visage d'ange. Il se leva pour s'approcher doucement du grand blond. Avec délicatesse, il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Kenneth et déposa sa petite tête sur son corps encore humide. Il admirait les reflets des petites perles d'eau sur la peau presque opaline de son amant. Les yeux rêveurs, il faisait doucement glisser ses doigts le long de son torse. Lui aussi était indécis sur son couple, mais il ne souhaitait que de l'amour et la joie au futur qu'il préférait bon. Il le caressait doucement, comme pour le rassurer, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à lui murmurer quelques douces paroles à l'oreille:

-Kenny...Qu'est ce qui se passe tout d'un coup?C'est mon plat qui n'est pas bon?Je peux recommencer si tu veux!

Toutes ses paroles naïves prononcées de sa petite voix encore enfantine n'étaient faites que pour faire retrouver le sourire au "Bad boy". Leopold était surement l'opposé de son petit ami mais c'était certainement pour ça qu'ils se complétaient.

* * *

La douce voix de Butters avait eu le don d'apaiser Kenneth. Il devait faire confiance à l'avenir et ce, quoi qu'il lui réservait. Oui il allait lui faire confiance, pour le bonheur de son petit ami. Et en une seconde, il chassa toutes les questions idiotes qui le tourmentaient tant et serra ses bras autour de son petit corps fragile avant de venir glisser quelques paroles d'une voix rassurante à son oreille.

- Ce n'est rien mon ange, murmura le grand blond, ton plat était super t'en fais pas... Je me posais juste des questions idiotes.

Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant puis caressa doucement sa main et mit fin à l'étreinte. Kenny s'assit alors sur le canapé du salon et tapota ses jambes, invitant Butters à venir s'y asseoir.


End file.
